New Home, New Love
by ZhaneZeo
Summary: Hunter/Tori  *AU* When Hunter saves Tori from a fire, Tori realizes how Hunter needs her as much as she needs him. But will their current relationships keep them apart or make them realize they need each other after all? Read and Review!
1. Part 1 and 2

Hunter: "I'll be back soon Blake." I said as I grabbed my keys off the table. I was wearing my baggy Levi's and Nike's with my Black leather jacket and crimson T-shirt. I was getting ready to go meet my ex-girlfriend to pick up some of my stuff back from her apartment.

Blake: "Good luck dude." I looked at Blake who was looking at me from the sofa.

Hunter: "Thanks." I said while opening the door. I shut the door behind me and walked into the garage. I pulled off a big cream sheet that covered my black Kawaski Ninja and placed the blanket on the bench in our garage. I folded it up and placed my black helmet over my head. I gripped at the handle bars at the bike became pushed it down the driveway and to the road. I put my leg over the bike and pulled at the throttle making the engine roar. I looked up and down the street and pulled out.

I pulled up to her house and brought my leg of the bike and turned the motor off. I looked up to the house and took my helmet off and placed it on the handle bars. I looked back to the house and sighed. Here we go.

Guy: "SOMEBODY HELP!" I turned around and frowned while looking to the house opposite. I saw smoke coming out of the windows and a guy running out of the house coughing and spluttering. I quickly crossed the road and ran over to him as he was bent over coughing. I put my hand on his back.

Hunter: "Are you okay?" I asked while looking up at the house. I saw the flames coming through the windows and the crackling from the glass smashing.

Guy: "Please… help…" I looked around as people started to gather around.

Hunter: "Can someone call an ambulance." I shouted and turned back to the bulky guy. "What happened?" I asked while bending down to him.

Guy: "My girlfriend…. She's still in there…" I looked up to the house in shock. I quickly shrugged my jacket off. I looked around and noticed someone holding a water bottle. I ran up to them.

Hunter: "I need this." I said while taking the water bottle of them and spilling it over my jacket. I walked back to the guy. "An ambulance will be here soon. What's your girlfriend's name?" I asked while he calmed down.

Guy: "Her name's Tori." he spluttered out.

Hunter: "Okay and what's your name?" I asked calmly.

Danny: "Danny."

Hunter: "Okay Danny I need you to watch out the windows in case there is no way to get her out okay?" I said. I through the jacket over my head and held the hood with my hands as I started to run up to the house.

Danny: "Wait where are you going?" I turned around when I got to the door.

Hunter: "To get your girlfriend." I said to him and ran through the front door.

Part 2

I got hit by the sudden smoke that came from the kitchen.

Hunter: "HELLO?" I shouted. My shouts were covered by the flames roaring around the house. I looked around but my attention was brought to the stairs. They were on fire and looked like they were going to collapse as the carpet burned and the banister was smoking. I guess that's were I'm going first. I wrapped my leather jacket around my face and ran as fast as I could up the stairs. I felt the warmth of the fire surrounding me as I stopped at the top of the stairs. I looked around and saw 2 doors. I ran up to the first one and opened it. But it was the bathroom. I closed the door. "TORI?" I shouted. That is her name right?

Tori: "IN HERE!" I looked at the door that had smoke seeping under it. I ran over and grabbed the handle. Instantly regretting it as I felt the door knob burn my hand I pulled away and looked at the door. I took a few breaths in and out and put my hand on the door knob again and this time kept it there. I felt the full raff of the burning sensation heading through my whole arm. But the door knob wouldn't budge. "IT'S BROKE." I heard her scream. I backed away from the door shaking my hand as I felt my hand slowly calm down.

Hunter: "MOVE AWAY FROM THE DOOR!" I shouted. I started to count to myself. I turned to the side and looked to the door. "3, 2, 1." I ran as fast as I could and threw myself at the door. I felt my shoulder collide with the wood and felt it crack under my weight. My body hit the floor and I felt some of the wooden pieces entered my side. I opened my eyes and looked around to see a young blonde girl huddled in the corner. She looked so scared but so beautiful. Her blonde hair that was curly and bounced of her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of those shorts that I think girls called them 'Soffees' or something and a black tank top. I pushed myself off the floor and ran over to her. "Are you okay?" I asked while kneeling in front of her as she stared to shake uncontrollably.

Tori: "Are we going to die?" I heard her sob out. I looked towards the door to see the flames entering the room, the door was scattered all over the room and there was a massive hole from where I entered. I looked back to the fragile blonde who had her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs as she rocked herself and starred at the door.

Hunter: "Look at me." I said while looking into her eyes. God they were amazing. They where an amazing baby blue color that sparkled with the flames. I saw her gaze land on mine. I shrugged my jacket off and placed it on the floor. I grabbed her hands from around her knees and looked at her as I saw tears streaming down her cheeks. "You're going to be fine. I won't let anything happen to you." I said while looking into her blue eyes. I pulled away and grabbed my jacket. "Here put this on." I said while placing it on her shoulders. I pushed myself up and walked to the window and undone all of them trying to get some of the smoke out. I got to the window and looked down to my side feeling a very sharp pain. I looked down trying not to draw attention and scare the girl who only looked around a year or two younger than me. Maybe 17 anyway I looked down to my side and saw a piece of wood sticking out. I looked back to Tori to see her putting on my jacket. I quickly turned around and faced out the window. I grabbed the piece of wood in my side and ripped it out. Making my whole body twinge. I grabbed hold of the wall pretending to look out the window. But I needed something to distract me so I dug my fingers as hard as I could into the wall as the pain went through every bone in my body.

Tori: "Are you okay?" her voice was soft and caring but also scared and lost. I removed my hand from the wall and looked around to her. I noticed she was looking at the blood that had began to seep down my side. She suddenly started to shake.

Hunter: "I'm fine don't worry." But next thing I new she fainted. I ran over to her and bent down to her side. "Tori?" I grabbed her cheeks and turned her face to me. "Tori can you hear me?" I asked while bending my ear down to her mouth and nose. I felt her breath on my cheek and I felt a sudden wash of relief wash through me I don't know why but I let out a little laugh, I think it was because I was nervous. I moved to her side and started to take my jacket off her. I placed her body back down after taking off the jacket. I placed it over her chest and her neck and placed my right arm under her knee caps and my left arm under her neck and pulled her close to me. I felt her head land on my chest and her arms went floppy I pushed myself up and looked at the door to see the flames building up but it looked like behind the door was clear. I moved as far back as I could and started to run towards the door. I ran through the door way with the flames burning the bottom of my shoes. I ran straight down the stairs remembering where everything was. I got to the bottom of the stairs and started to choke. I heard a few crack's and thuds and looked around to see the stairs collapse. I turned around to Tori as I heard her wheeze. I bent my head down and grabbed the hood of my jacket with my teeth and pulled it over her head so the smoke wouldn't get to her. I looked around the room but could hardly see as my eyes felt as if they were burning. I squinted a few times.

Fireman: "Hello?" I heard an echo through the house.

Hunter: "HERE!" I shouted but there was no reply. I looked around again as the flames started to surround us at the bottom of the stairs. "HEEERRRREEEE!" I shouted as loud as I could.

Fireman: "We can't get to you the front door is blocked. Is there a back door out there?" I looked around trying to keep my balance as I felt my body start to go limp. I widened my eyes and saw a door to the left.

Hunter: "YEH." I shouted. I started to run towards the door and pushed it open with my back. I felt myself get extremely woozy.

Fireman: "THEY'RE HERE." I looked to my left from there back garden patio to see some ambulance crew and firemen running towards us. I walked towards them as a doctor ran to us. The firemen ran straight past us. I handed the EMS Tori as he put her on the stretcher. As I handed her to them I felt my eyes suddenly roll to the back of my head and I was falling backwards. 


	2. Part 3 and 4

Part 3

Tori p.o.v

My eye's flashed open and I noticed a paramedic in front of me holding a mask over my face.

Paramedic: "Keep calm miss." I heard him say. I looked to my left to see the guy who saved me being shocked by shock paddles. I pulled the mask away from my face and tried to get up but the guy was pushing me down.

Tori: "Is he okay?" I asked frantically while trying to get up. But he pushed me back down.

Paramedics: "You need to keep still." I looked to the dirty blonde to see his arm hanging of the side of the stretcher as he was being shocked. I started to examine him as he laid there, his hand was burnt in the inside of his palm and the bottom of his shoes were burnt and melted. The side of his waist was covered in blood and there was a tear in his t-shirt where the blood was trickling from. I looked at his face and realized how handsome he looked. His dark blonde hair that surrounded his perfect features. I watched as the 2 paramedics went over to him and put a mask over his mouth and nose.

Paramedic: "Come on." I watched them remove the mask and place the two shock paddles back on him. One below his left peck and the other on his right collar bone. "Clear." I jumped back seeing the guy's body being thrashed upwards as the bolts of energy rushed through him. They took the paddles of him and his body just slammed back onto the stretcher. "Okay we got a pulse." They put the mask back to his mouth. I watched in horror as this guy who saved my life was nearly loosing his. I looked at his hand as it started to twitch. I didn't want to hold it in case I hurt him because the inside of his hand looked pretty burnt. I saw it twitch again. I lent my hand towards him and wrapped it around his wrist. I needed to comfort him in some way. But the ambulance suddenly stopped. I watched as the Paramedics started to push the doors open. One of them lifted the top of the guy's stretcher and the other got out of the Ambulance and grabbed the bottom of it and they slowly pushed him out. I got up and walked behind as they wheeled him in. I rushed behind the stretcher but was pulled back. I turned around to see one of the Doctors.

Doctor: "I'm sorry but you'll have to come with me." I looked at him and frowned. "We need to check you over in case of any injuries." I looked down the hall quickly to see the dirty blonde being rushed into a room with around 6 people running in with him. I turned around to the Doctor.

Tori: "He's going to be okay isn't he?" I asked in-between sobs. The man led me behind a pair of curtains and I sat down on the bed. I looked at him as he sat down. "Is he alright?" I said while looking at his expression. He looked concerned.

Doctor: "He had a lot of smoke insulation and lost a lot of blood he has also got a few cracked ribs. I can't say right now if he will survive. But you are extremely lucky that you got out unscaved… What is his name?" I didn't even know her name…

Tori: "I don't know." I said feeling guilty.

Doctor: "Why was he in your house then?"

Danny: "He heard me yell." I looked to the curtain to see Danny walk in. I jumped up and gave him a hug that lasted what felt like for ever. I pulled back and grabbed hi hand and led him onto the bed as we both sat down.

Doctor: "So you know this guy?" I looked up to the Doctor who was looking at Danny.

Danny: "No. It's all a bit of a haze but I remember him running from the other side of the street." I couldn't believe this stranger risked his life for someone he didn't even know. "Then he said to watch the windows in case he need to throw her out. He asked for mine and Tori's names and next minute he was running in." I watched as a nurse ran into the room.

Nurse: "We need a hand with the young man." I looked at the Doctor and frowned.

Doctor: "Okay I'm coming." He threw down his clip board and started to walk behind the curtain but stopped and looked back to me. "I'll come and tell you if we have any news." I smiled at him and with that he was gone.

Tori: "What happened?" I asked turning to Danny.

Danny: "I was in the kitchen making you some breakfast and the phone went off. I just forgot about the bacon and I guess it just burned."

Tori: "We've lost everything Danny. What do you think my dad will say when he comes home?" I asked getting angrier at the situation.

Danny: "We will get a decorator or something." He said it with no infusionism.

Tori: "With what money aye?" I said standing up and waving my arms about.

Danny: "He aint back for another month Tori. I'll work some where." I let out a sarcastic laugh.

Tori: "How can you get a job in a month Danny?" I walked out of the curtained area to be nearly knocked over by a family. I watched as they ran up to the receptionist.

Man: "We had a phone call about my brother Hunter Bradley." I watched as a younger boy turned around. I walked behind the 3 people standing at the reception.

Tori: "Excuse me?" I said while the younger man turned around and looked at me.

Boy: "Yes?" He said so rushed.

Tori: "Are you looking for a blonde, was he wearing this leather jacket?" I watched as the older man and woman turned around.

Woman: "Yes that's my son."

Tori: "My name's Tori." I said handing out my hand.

Margaret: "Margaret." I smiled to her and looked to the older man.

Sam: "Sam." I shook his hand.

Blake: "I'm Blake." I shook Blake's hand.

Margaret: "What happened?" I turned to the older women.

Tori: "He saved me." I said feeling a rush of energy.

Blake: "Is he okay?"

Tori: "I don't know." I said remembering his body being thrashed around by the shock paddles. I looked around to see the doctor come out.

Doctor: "Are you related to Hunter Bradley?" I looked at the family who nodded. "Okay if you would like to follow me." I stopped suddenly as the family wondered into the room. I wanted so much to follow them in. I watched as Blake turned around.

Blake: "You coming in?" I looked at him and smiled and followed him into the room.

Part 4

We all sat down and listened to the doctor.

Doctor: "Right well starters Hunter has woken up." I sighed with relief. "He broke 2 ribs had a bit of burning to his hand and also received a very deep wound to he waist. After he carried Tori out of the house. Letting go of her brought his blood rushing around his body which made him collapse. But then lack of oxygen became an issue when the smoke blocked up his lungs causing his heart to fail. But he's stable now." I closed my eyes and let a tear roll down my cheek in relief.

Margaret: "Can we see him?"

Blake: "You're not going near him." I looked down to Blake in confusion suddenly feeling very uncomfortable in a room with the blonde's family.

Margaret: "Blake, don't be silly." I heard his mum say. I looked at the floor as I was unsure where to look.

Blake: "Me silly? You abandoned Hunter. And you." I looked to Blake who was pointing at his dad. "He will go mental if he sees you here and you know it." I looked to the parents to see them looking at the floor.

Sam: "Come on Marg." I watched as the both of them walked out while giving Blake and me a dirty look.

Doctor: "Well okay did you want to see Hunter?" I looked to Blake who smiled at me.

Blake: "Do you want to come?" I heard him ask as a smile formed on his face. I did want to come. I wanted to thank this guy so much.

Tori: "Yeah, if that's alright." I said facing the doctor.

Doctor: "Yep. If you would like to wait here then I'll go see if he's prepared." I watched the doctor walk out. I looked back to Blake who was wearing a navy racing jersey and a pair of black cargo pants.

Tori: "How did you find out that your brother was here?" I asked nervously.

Blake: "Hunter's ex girlfriend watched Hunter being pulled into the ambulance; she was collecting some of his stuff from the house. So when she saw Hunter she called the house phone."

Tori: "oh. Right."

Blake: "Sorry about the parents." I looked up to him and smiled. "They haven't spoken to us in over 2 years. So it was a bit of a shock to have them here."

Tori: "It's okay honestly."

Blake: "So how did Hunter end up with these injuries?" I heard him ask. I frowned and remembered how he got the injuries.

Flashback:

Hunter: "TORI?" I heard a voice call my name from outside my door. I got to my feet and walked to the door.

Tori: "IN HERE!" I noticed the door had smoke seeping in through the cracks. I heard the door knob moving "IT'S BROKE." I screamed. Remembering that I tried but the door lock had melted.

Hunter: "MOVE AWAY FROM THE DOOR!" I heard him shout. I moved back to the corner of the room and knelt down I heard him start to count"3, 2, 1."I heard him run and next minute I saw a body being thrown through the door the pieces of wood being splintered everywhere. I watched as his body smashed to the floor. But he all of a sudden looked at me and pushed himself up and ran towards me. "Are you okay?" He asked while kneeling down in front of me.

Tori: "Are we going to die?" I sobbed out. I picked my knees up and brought them close to my chest as I looked to the door to see the flames entering.

Hunter: "Look at me." So I did I looked into his dark blueish-green eyes. They looked like they were fuelled with adrenaline. "You're going to be fine. I won't let anything happen to you." I couldn't help but just stare at him. I felt my whole body ease as he grabbed my hands. Everything seemed to just fade. His eyes were calming me down and his touch made me instantly forget about the flames.

Tori: "He had to bang my door open." I looked at Blake who had a massive grin on his face. "What?" I asked nervously.

Blake: "I just can't believe my brother did this." I smiled at him but then the door opened.

Doctor: "Okay you can come with me now." I watched as Blake got up of the chair and walked past me. I followed him through and walked in to the hallway.

Danny: "Babe I'm sorry." I looked at Danny who was waiting outside.

Tori: "It's fine. Just go home and I'll call you later." I gave him a quick hug and peck on the cheek and ran after Blake.

Doctor: "Okay this is his room." I looked at the double doors and could see Blake was hesitating. The doctor had already walked off.

Tori: "Come on." I said as I grabbed his hand and pushed open the doors. I walked in and noticed the blonde straight away. He was sat upright on the bed with his head leaning on the wall and his eyes closed. I noticed that his hand was wrapped up in a bandage and his face had black dirt marks from the smoke. His ribs had a white bandage going all the way around and it showed through his tank top. There was tubes sticking out of his hand and there was a beeping coming from the machine to his left. I looked at him as he brought his head down and opened his eyes. They were nothing like when I saw them in the fire. In the fire they were dark blue almost black with pure adrenaline and worry. But when he opened them this time they were bright blue. Almost sparkling, there was no more adrenaline or worry his eyes, they looked cute and full of love and passion. But there was something missing in them. But I couldn't put my finger on it. I watched as he blinked a few times and his eyes widened showing his amazing eyes as they wondered to me and Blake


	3. Part 5 and 6

Part 5

Hunter: "Blake?" he asked while squinting.

Nurse: "He's having a hard time seeing at the moment. It should pass." I looked to the nurse and smiled as she walked out. I watched as Blake went to the side of Hunter's bed and sat on the chair. I went to the end of the bed and stood there.

Blake: "Hey Hunter." I watched as his mouth opened a few times.

Hunter: "Hey." He said huskily as he licked his lips.

Tori: "Thirsty?" I asked. He opened his eyes and lifted himself up a bit. He frowned at me.

Hunter: "Tori?" I smiled at him. His eyes suddenly flung wide open. "Are you okay? How do you feel?" I laughed a little at how worried he was when he was the one in the bed.

Tori: "I'm fine. I guess I have you to thank for that." I suddenly remembered what I asked him. "Sorry did you want a drink?" I asked again.

Hunter: "That would be amazing." I smiled at him and walked over to the table and picked up the water jar and started to fill the plastic cup. I couldn't help but over hear there conversation.

Blake: "Mom and dad were here." Blake sighed out.

Hunter: "Hope you told them were to go."

Blake: "Yep." I grabbed the cup and walked back to the bed handing the drink to Hunter.

Hunter: "Thank you. Sit." He said while shuffling on the bed so I could sit down. I sat down on the edge and smiled at him as he smiled back. I felt a sudden heat rush rise through me. "Are you sure you're alright?" I rolled my eyes.

Tori: "I'm fine honestly."

Blake: "Hunter you're the one that died." I looked at Blake then back to Hunter who was frowning at Blake.

Hunter: "Why are you wearing your jersey?" I lifted my feet up and sat cross legged on his bed.

Blake: "I was gonna go riding."

Hunter: "I didn't know people rode at midnight in the dark." I smacked Hunter's leg. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows. I don't know why I did that but I felt comfortable being the one putting Hunter in his place.

Blake: "You deserved that."

Hunter: "This is unfair you know. Both of you ganging up on me." I laughed at him as he pouted and looked to his hands that crossed around his waist.

Blake: "Anyway Tori what happened to your house?" I looked at Hunter who shuffled himself up the bed and looked at me with concern.

Tori: "Danny was making me a bacon sandwich and apparently the phone rang and he just forgot about it."

Hunter: "Was that your boyfriend?" I frowned at him as I started to play with the duvet.

Tori: "Yeah how did you know?" I asked while looking at him.

Hunter: "I remember him from when I ran into the house."

Part 6

Doctor: "Alright Hunter we are going to have to stitch you up now." I was about to get off the bed but I felt him tug at my hand. I looked at my hand then back to him. She looked at me with worry. I frowned and felt him let go of my hand.

Hunter: "Can you stay." I heard him say while looking at me. It was barely over a whisper but it sent trembles through out my body. I smiled at him and placed myself back on the bed. I saw a smile grow on him.

Blake: "What about me?" I looked at Blake who had obviously just being watching us. I looked at Hunter who rolled his eyes at his brother.

Hunter: "You're going to stay no matter what I say."

Tori: "Be nice." I said without thinking. I looked up to see Blake and Hunter smiling at me and they both burst out laughing.

Hunter: "Urgh." Hunter stopped laughing and curled over. I put my hand on his shoulder.

Tori: "Are you okay?" I asked as he threw herself back on the bed.

Hunter: "Fantastic." He closed her eyes. I put my hand on his and entwined them. I felt his warmth fly through me as if we both caught fire at the touch.

Doctor: "Okay Hunter this is going to hurt." I looked to the doctor who walked over to Hunter and pulled the duvet down a little and rested it at his thigh. I frowned at what he was doing. He lifted her shirt up to his ribs I noticed straight away that the bandage around his ribs had a blood stain on it. Before I couldn't see because of the duvet but now it was clear as day. I watched as the doctor unraveled the bandage revealing a slice on the side of his waist that looked extremely deep. The doctor stopped unraveling the bandage until he got to the wound. 

Blake: "Oh my god Hunter." I heard Blake while covering his mouth. I looked back to the wound which was pumping his steady heart beat. I felt him squeeze my hand. I looked at him as he looked at me. I suddenly remembered what he said to me at the house.

Hunter: "You're going to be fine. I won't let anything happen to you." And nothing did, I just fainted from seeing his blood. I closed my eyes not wanting to pass out again.

Hunter: "Tori?" I heard Hunter mutter after around 2 minutes. I didn't open my eyes.

Tori: "Yeh?"

Hunter: "You can open your eyes now." I opened one of my eyes and looked at him as he smiled. I opened my other to him the door shut. I looked back to see the doctor had left. I looked back to Hunter's side to see the bandage rapped around him again. I looked to Blake who was gone.

Tori: "Where did Blake go?" I asked while frowning at him.

Hunter: "To throw up I suppose." He laughed a little which made me laugh. "So what's going to happen to your house?"

Tori: "Urgh don't remind me. My dad went away last week and he's coming back at the end of this month." I looked at my watch. "Which is 2 weeks away." I sighed.

Hunter: "Where are you going to stay? I mean your house was pretty bad." I started to think of where I was going to stay.

Tori: "Probably at my moms."

Blake: "You can come home with me." I turned around to see Blake walk in.

Tori: "Nah it's okay honestly."

Blake: "You're staying final. Anyway Hunter is going to be in here for a couple of days and since mom and dad sold the house and we bought it we have a spare room, so you can stay until you get your house sorted."

Tori: "Are you really sure?" I asked nervously.

Blake: "Yeah, Is that alright with you Hunter?" I looked to Hunter who was fast asleep on the bed. "Figures he could sleep anywhere." I slowly got off the bed trying not to wake Hunter who looked amazingly cute asleep.

Tori: "Wait." I whispered. I walked around the bed and picked up a piece of paper and a pen.

Dear Hunter

Your brother said I could stay at yours with him I hope that's okay with you.  
>Anyway you looked dead cute to wake so we both snuck out. I hope this is okay. And thanks for everything. Ill probably see you again soon. Xx Tori xX<p>

Oh and if you need any help then here's my number. 555-1474 

I placed the piece of paper on his stomach and looked back to see Blake already walking out the door. I looked back to Hunter who was gently breathing in and out.  
>I placed my hand on his hair.<p>

Tori: "Goodnight Hunter." I bent down and placed a long lingering kiss on his forehead. I closed my eyes instantly as our skin touched. He smelt so good even through the smoky smell that covered him there was still a hint of his scent. I pulled back and followed Blake out the doors.


	4. Part 7 and 8

Part 7

1 week later.

Blake POV

Hunter: "I can get in a car you know." I let go of Hunter as he sank into the passenger seat. I closed the door and walked over to the driver seat. "How's Tori's house coming?" I heard him ask as I started the engine.

Blake: "Yeah good. Shane and his friends are doing it up. And me and you are doing the carpets and painting when you're up for it." I said whilst pulling out of the car park.

Hunter: "Sounds cool. How is she?" It was so obvious that Hunter liked Tori and that Tori liked Hunter. But how do I tell him that Danny is staying there as well. Out of the blue? Why not.

Blake: "Good. Danny is staying with us for a while." I looked at Hunter as s\he looked out the window.

Hunter: "Awesome."

Blake: "Is Hunter jealous?" I joked with him.

Hunter: "Shut up and keep your eyes on the road. Anyway she hasn't visited me." I could hear that sad tone to his voice.

Blake: "She had to do the house and we've been moving furniture back and forth so she hasn't had time. But she constantly asks about you." She does. It gets to the point I have to tell her to shut up. It's really sweet but also annoying.

Hunter: "Ahright." I looked over to her to see him smiling. He was wearing his crimson tank top and black trackies. His wrist was in a black cast and I saw through his tank top he had a bandage around his side.

Blake: "How's the stomach?" I asked

Hunter: "Yeh it's good. Can't really crouch or anything right now but should get there." I nodded along.

Blake: "How long till your cast can come off?" I asked whilst pulling onto our street.

Hunter: "Probably around a month." He muttered. "So can't do anything drastic with it."

Blake: "No doing Tori then?" I asked but received an extremely sharp punch to my arm. I turned around and looked at Hunter as he frowned at me. He can surely punch hard with his left arm.

Hunter: "She has a boyfriend." I looked away.

Blake: "Never stopped you before?" I muttered.

Hunter: "Blake." I scoffed.

Blake: "What? It's not like you can stay faithful or even look at a girl without thinking of sex." I said as he scoffed.

Hunter: "At least I get some." He mumbled.

Blake: "I get some."

Hunter: "Sure you do." He snapped as I pulled up to the house.

Blake: "Okay we are going out sometime this week. You see how many girls numbers you can get ill see how many I can get."

Hunter: "Alright. You're on." He said as he got out of the car.

Tori p.o.v

I was sat down next to Danny with my feet over his lap as we watched 'Wedding Crashers'. I looked as Danny as he played with the end of my jeans whilst he concentrated on the film.

Blake: "Hello?" I looked over the sofa to see Blake entering carrying a bag. I frowned but then a massive smile formed across my face as I saw a certain blonde walk in and look around. He looked lost at first but then he saw me and his smile grew.

Tori: "Hey guys how are you feeling?" I asked as I sat up and bent over the sofa looking at Hunter as he came and stood behind the sofa.

Hunter: "Yeh okay thanks. Bit of a headache but other than that I'm good." I examined him quickly as I saw he was wearing his crimson tank top. The bandage from his wound showed through, his right arm was covered in a black cast and his other hand was wrapped up in a white bandage. His left arm had a purple bruise right on the elbow from where he landed. And here I was without a scratch… I looked at him as he came over and placed himself on the chair next to the sofa we were on. I turned around and sat back down putting my legs over Danny. I turned my head around and looked at Hunter as he rested his head back and closed his eyes.

Tori: "Tired?" I asked as he opened his eyes and looked down at me.

Hunter: "Just a bit. Hospital beds aren't really that comfy."

Danny: "I never got a chance to thank you for saving Tori." I looked at Hunter as he shifted herself up the chair and scowled at Danny.

Hunter: "No problem. It was my pleasure." He said the first part sternly and then gave me a wink and I felt myself getting extremely hot. I looked at Danny who was starring at the T.V. "We watching Wedding Crashers?" I frowned and looked at him.

Tori: "Have you seen it before?" I asked.

Blake: "It's only his favorite movie." Snap.

Tori: "Same here." I said as I looked to Hunter who was watching the film. I liked the way his blue eyes just beamed at the T.V and how he didn't blink once he was so intrigued.

Blake: "So did you guys want to come to a club with us sometime this week?"

Danny: "I'm in."

Tori: "Are you coming Hunter?" I asked as he looked at me and smiled.

Blake: "Yep he is. We've got a little bet on."

Danny: "What's that then?"

Hunter: "See how many girl's numbers we can get." Blake said.

Tori: "And how do you plan on getting all these girl's numbers?" I asked as he shrugged.

Hunter: "Bradley charm." He said whilst wiggling his eyebrows.

Tori: "Okay give me your best chat up lines." I said as he nodded and sat up further.

Hunter: "Okay the ones that normally work for me are 'Excuse me, my mate over there wants to know if you think I'm cute.' 'I've had a really bad day. I love to see a nice girl smile. Could you help me there?' and my favorite 'Be unique and different, say yes."

Blake: "Trust me he gets them all the time." I looked at Hunter as his attention was brought back to the movie. I watched as his eyes softened once he got brought into the film as if it was his safety. I saw something in his eyes that looked like pure innocence and loneliness and I new he used what he did to girls to get over something or someone. He saved me now it was my time to save him. From himself. 

Part 8

Hunter POV

1 week later.

I stretched out on the sofa as I felt my ribs click at every movement.

Tori: "Wake up Hunter we are leaving in 10." I stood up wearing my crimson button down shirt with my black cargo pants. I walked towards the kitchen hearing where the voice came from. I stood at the doorway watching as Tori danced around the kitchen in her tight strapless black dress that hugged her tightly as she listening to Lady Gaga's Judas song. She swayed her hips and moved to every beat not missing one step. Danny came in and placed his hands on Tori's hips. I looked down to my hand to see the small wrinkles of the burn in the inside of my palm. I gripped my hand and put it down to my side as I rubbed it against my pants. I blew out a sharp breath as I felt myself becoming over heated.

Hunter: "I need some fresh air." I said as I walked to the front door.

Tori: "Hunter?" I looked over my shoulder to see Tori grinning at me. "What are you doin?" She asked as she lent against the wall.

Hunter: "I'm just going out for a smoke." I watched as her smile went.

Tori: "Oh, so you're not coming with us?" I could here the disappointment in her voice and the look of happiness wash out. I looked to Blake who came down the steps.

Hunter: "Yep I'll be back in a sec." I said as she smiled.

Tori: "Okay well hurry up because we will be going soon." She said as I nodded.

Blake: "I wouldn't rush him you won't see him much anyway. You will probably hear A Hunter walk in with a girl or B Hunter come back in the morning with a coffee." I looked to Blake and frowned.

Hunter: "I don't always come back with someone." I said as he raised his eyebrows.

Blake: "You can't even go to the track without getting laid…"

Hunter: "That's ridiculous."

Blake: "Roxy?"

Hunter: "Okay that's true." I mumbled.

Tori: "Well hurry up and don't talk to anyone." I smirked as she walked into the kitchen. I walked out and pulled out a cigarette as I lifted myself up and sat on the wall. I watched as a guy and girl walked past the young girl wore a small tight fitted flowery dress as the man wore a suit. I looked at the young girl who smiled warmly at me.

Girl: "Hey." She said softly as I smiled.

Hunter: "Hi." I winked at her as her boyfriend pulled her along. She looked over her shoulder at me and smiled as I took a puff of my cigarette and looked back to see the door open. I hoped off the wall and stomped the bud out as everyone walked out.  
>"You all ready?" I asked as Tori looked at me and smiled as Danny walked behind.<p>

Tori: "Sure am."

Hunter: "You look beautiful." I whispered as she walked past making sure Danny didn't hear. Tori looked over her shoulder at me and gave me a loving smile as I winked at her.

Blake: "Come on then Hunter." I got pulled out of my daze as we walked behind Tori and Danny giving me a pleasant view of the tightness of the dress that hugged every curve. "No." I looked at Blake and frowned.

Hunter: "What?"

Blake: "She has a boyfriend and she's our guest. Don't think about it." I looked back to see Tori and Danny holding hands.

Hunter: "I wouldn't do that to her." I said as Blake suddenly stopped. I turned around and frowned.

Blake: "Okay then I bet you will bed her in a month." I looked at Blake and back over my shoulder to see them walking off. I normally accepted these bets. Actually I always did.

Hunter: "No." I whispered as Blake smiled.

Blake: "You so like her." He pushed past me as I looked down to the pavement. Do I really like her? No. I just don't want to make things awkward. I turned around and followed them to the club.

Tori p.o.v

I felt a tug behind me and looked at Blake as Hunter walked past.

Blake: "Watch this. Every time Hunter enters somewhere someone leaves crying." I followed behind as I watched a small beautiful blonde girl run up to Hunter.

Girl: "You didn't phone."

Hunter: "I uhh."

Girl: "You uhh what? Wasn't I good enough for you?"

Hunter: "Well-"

Girl: "You don't have to say anymore." I watched as the girl busted into tears. "I thought I loved you."

Hunter: "We spent one night together." I looked at Hunter as he frowned to the young girl. It was like Hunter didn't understand the word of Love.

Girl: "One night? Was that all it was?" I watched as Hunter shrugged.

Hunter: "I guess." He said casually. It was as if he had no idea how much pain this might be causing the young girl. That's when I got it. Hunter hasn't experienced love.

Tori: "Were your parents around when you guys were young?" I whispered to Blake.

Blake: "No, dad had an affair and moved into his girlfriend's house and mum moved to LA with her boyfriend when we were like 12." I looked at Hunter.

Tori: "There has been no love around him." I whispered.

Blake: "What was that?" I looked at Blake and shook my head.

Tori: "Sorry just asking where we are sitting?" I looked back to Hunter to see the girl running towards us pushing past as she ran outside crying. I looked at Hunter as he frowned and tilted his head to the side.

Blake: "Told you, every time we enter someone leaves crying."

Hunter: "Right why don't you guys get a seat whilst I get a drink?"

Part 8

Hunter POV

I was at the bar ordering drinks as I heard some new voice's talking at out table. I frowned and looked over my shoulder to see a blonde guy with spiked hair, a guy with shaggy brown hair and another blonde standing over our table looking at a very uncomfortable Tori, Danny and Blake. I frowned and looked at the bartender.

Hunter: "Ill be right back." She nodded and I started to walk over.

Blonde: "Come on babe just one dance."

Danny: "She's with me." I heard Danny mutter.

Brunette: "Well we didn't ask you did we."

Blake: "Alright calm down she has a boyfriend okay." I heard Blake say.

Blonde: "Well maybe she still wants a dance."

Tori: "I don't."

Hunter: "Get the hint." I hissed as the blonde and his groupies turned around to me. I looked to the floor as he moved closer to me.

Blonde: "And what are you going to do aye?" I lifted my head up and looked him dead in the eye.

Hunter: "Do you want to find out?" I asked as he smirked at me.

Blake: "Hunter its okay leave it." I didn't take my eyes of the blonde as he looked at me with his groupies. There backs facing the table.

Blonde: "Yeah Hunter leave it. Do what your babysitter says."

Blake: "Hey Man back off!' Blake said while rising to his feet and standing beside me. Danny and Tori remained seated with Danny's arm wrapped protectively around Tori incase any trouble broke out.

Hunter: "I think you should leave." I said calmly. I looked at Tori for the first time to see her cuddled up into Danny protectively. I looked back at the blonde feeling my blood boil. "Now." I hissed. I watched as the blonde scoffed and pushed past me followed by his friends who all shoved me with their shoulders. I laughed and turned back to the table.

Blake: "The mighty Hunter Bradley didn't get into a fight this time." I heard Blake say. I sat next to Blake as Tori and Danny sat the other side.

Hunter: "Yeah shocker." I looked to the bar to see a brunette looking at me. I did the signature half smile to her as she raised her glass and nodded at me. I watched her every move as she turned back around on her stool. The way she used her right arm to pick up her drink and the way her back was completely straight and the black dress she was wearing hugged her tightly as she placed her left hand on her left shoulder and rubbed her bare skin.

I squinted and looked to see she was wearing a wedding ring. I smirked and turned around knowing that it was only time. I looked towards Tori as she was giggling with Danny. I watched the way her smile widened and the corners of her mouth formed a little curve that made her look extremely cute and the way her nose wrinkled up a tiny bit showing her pearly white teeth and the sparkle in her eyes which . I shook my head and stood up.

Blake: "Ah ow he's off already." He said as I smiled. "Got your eye on someone already?" She asked as I shrugged.

Hunter: "Might have." I looked to Tori as she formed a weak smile to me. I smiled back as I walked towards the bar.

Tori p.o.v

I watched as the brunette turned around in Hunter's arms Hunter put his hands on her waist as she rested her head on Hunter's shoulder as the brunette wrapped her arms around Hunter's neck as she started to grind her bum into Hunter. I looked back to Blake and Danny who were deep in conversation. I don't know why but none of this felt right. The whole room started to overheat as I sat here and my throat felt as if it was burning.

Tori: "I'm just going to get some air." I said whilst getting up.

Danny: "Do you want me to come?" I heard Danny ask.

Tori: "No I'm fine." I turned around and saw Hunter looking at me with concern. I looked to the floor and walked through the double doors. As soon as I put my foot on the pavement the wind hit me. I was only wearing my strapless black dress so the wind was pretty chilly. I walked over to the alley way and lent my back on the wall and looked up at the sky whilst closing my eyes.

I don't know what it was but I couldn't see Hunter with this girl it was driving me insane. Just the thought of it made my blood boil. What am I talking about? I've only known the guy for around 2 weeks and he's got my mind confused. I know what kind of person he is. Hunter doesn't know how to treat people.

Hunter: "Tori?" Great I'm even hearing him calling my name now. How insane am I going? "Tori?" this one was closer. I opened my eyes and looked to the end of the alley to see Hunter looking around. I quickly straightened myself up as he saw me. He ran towards me and stopped inches away. "Are you okay?" I saw the panic and worry in his eyes.

Tori: "I'm fine." I said whilst pushing past him. But he grabbed my arm. I turned around and looked at him.

Hunter: "What's wrong?" I new he was worried and I loved that he cared but I didn't even think that instead of Danny running after me Hunter would. Must mean there's more to Hunter than meets the eye.

Tori: "I just felt a bit sick." I said looking at the floor. I could feel the heat radiate off of Hunter as his hand was still wrapped around my arm.

Hunter: "Are you sure that's it?" I looked up to him.

Tori: "Yeah." I shook his hand off and started to walk out of the alley.

Hunter: "You drive me crazy you know." I turned around and looked at him as he was starring at me. I watched as he moved towards me. "I know there's something wrong, but you won't open up." I looked into his bright blue eyes as the moon beamed off of them. I could see that he was upset and worried.

Tori: "Hunter I'm fine honestly." I tried to turn around but he gently grabbed my arm. I turned around and looked at him confused.

Hunter: "Please Tori. Just let me in." He said it with so much emotion it was overwhelming. I looked to the floor as he dropped his hand from my arm.

Tori: "It's just I , I think I'm falling for you!"

I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. I looked to the floor but Hunter suddenly tugged me into him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head into the crease of his neck as I started to cry. He wrapped his hands around my waist. I felt so much warmth come from him it made me instantly calm down. I felt his hands on my lower back as he slowly dragged them to my hips resting them there. I felt the collar of his leather jacket at the back of his neck and I followed the collar to the front of Hunter as it rested just under his neck. I glided my fingers down the zip of his jacket and pulled him closer to me wanting more contact I put my hands inside his jacket and wrapped them around his waist. He pulled his arms from my waist and wrapped them around my neck pulling me into him. I rested my head on his chest as he rested his head on my head. "I'm sorry for walking out." I whispered as I snuggled into him with his jacket now around him and me. I felt his hand start to play with my hair as I slowly closed my eyes.

Hunter: "You don't have to apologize Tori." I breathed in his scent loving every second of the contact. Our bodies where basically intact, this was defiantly better than anything that brunette got tonight. I suddenly felt him pull away I opened my eyes and looked at him as he backed off a bit and shook off his jacket. He turned and faced me and smiled. "Come here." I walked towards him as he pulled the leather jacket over me. I looked at him as he stood there in his crimson button down as the jacket slides over my shoulders. He put his hands at the bottom of the zip of the jacket that was wrapped around me. His eyes where burning through mine as if he was asking me something.

I took a step towards him while starring deep into his eyes. I saw him look down to my lips. I felt his body against mine as he put his hands on my hips resting them there I placed my finger tips on his jaw. I lent my forehead on his closing my eyes as I felt his breath on my lips which made me go into overdrive. My heart was beating so fast I felt as if I couldn't stop it. I opened my eyes to see him looking at my lips. I smiled at the effect I new I had on him even if we hadn't kissed I could still see the lust and passion growing in his eyes. He slowly lent forward and our noses touched. I closed my eyes and parted my lips just waiting for his lips to join mine.

Danny: "Tori!" Hunter almost stumbled over as I heard Danny calling for me. I looked back at Hunter who was starring at the floor looking very disappointed. "Hey baby." I looked around to see Danny. I smiled at him as he placed his arm around my shoulders and kissed me on the cheek. I looked up to Hunter who was just starring at the ground. "You okay Hunter?" His head shot up at the mention his name.

Hunter: "Uhh yeah. I'm uh I'm okay." I watched as Hunter started to look around nervously I knew he was thinking of something but then his head shot to Danny not even attempting to look at me. "I think I'm going to go though." I suddenly felt very guilty.

Danny: "What about that girl?"

Hunter: "I'm sure she will be fine without me." I watched as Hunter walked past us and disappeared. I wanted nothing more than to run after him but Danny was here.

I would like at least 5 reviews before next update please!


	5. Part 9

I had gotten my bike and had gone for a ride around Blue Bay Harbour. I don't know how or why but I ended up outside Tori's house. I got off my bike and held onto the handle bars as I pushed it up the path towards the front door. I looked up to the house which had no windows or doors. Everything was black from the smoke. I took my helmet off as I placed it on the handle bars as I rested my bike on the foot peg. I kept my gloves on as I walked to the front door, without its hinges.

I slowly walked in hearing the crunch of the floor beneath as I looked around the black room. I looked to the stairs to see it had a giant hole in the middle. I walked up a few stairs and grabbed hold of the wall as I walked across the edge of the wall ignoring the hole as I quickly hope up the stairs hearing them creak. I reached the top and turned to the right as I walked towards Tori's room. I stood at the doorway as I looked down to the door which was shattered on the floor. I slowly walked in as I looked in front of me to see the 4 poster bed was the only thing that looked like it hadn't been torched.

I looked around the room to see that most of the things were just smoky and covered in a black dust. I walked over to the side cupboard and looked at a picture frame and picked it up. I walked over to the bed and sat down as I looked down to the picture. I ran my finger over the black dust as the picture beneath started to show. I smiled as I removed all the dust to show Tori and what I'm guessing is her mom as they both sit on a chair swing. I stood up and walked over to the cupboard and put the photo back. I looked around the room to see a bathroom through a door on the far side. I walked over and pushed it open revealing a nice bathroom that looked unharmed from the fire. I looked in to see a dust pan and brush. I walked over and picked it up as I walked back into Tori's room.

Blake: "You never do anything for anyone but yourself." I remembered Blake saying a few days before the fire. I took in a big breath and slowly bent down as I started to brush the dust to one side of the room.

Tori p.o.v

We all got back to the Bradley's and I noticed Hunter's bike wasn't at the front where it usually is.

Blake: "Hunter?" Blake called out as Danny went and slumped onto the sofa. I looked in the kitchen to see no sign of Hunter. I looked at Blake as he came down the stairs. "He must of managed to get with that brunette." I shook my head in disappointment as I headed upstairs.

Danny: "Babe where are you going?" He asked as I carried on walking.

Tori: "I'm tired." I muttered as I reached the top. I walked into Hunter's room which was mine and Danny's for a while as I walked towards the bed. I put my hand under the pillow and took out my diary and my pen as I sat on the bed against the wall.

_****_

_**March 21**__**st**__** 2011**__****_

_**I guess I should start by saying that today I almost kissed Hunter. I didn't know what came over me. First I saw him dancing with someone and then I run out. He even came after me which I never expected. At that point I knew there was more to the Hunter Bradley he plays out to be. I think he uses girls just to feel something. And when he ran out after me today I thought that there might be something worth saving in him. He puts up a front and I know he does. It's like he wants to hide himself behind lock doors because he's afraid to let people in. **_

_**But today I saw a different side when he came after me. I saw the soft, caring, loving, emotional and friendly side to Hunter. But now he's not here and I can't help wonder where he is, if he just went back in without us knowing and went back with the girl or if he found somewhere else. Hunter Bradley is a piece of work that's for sure. I really thought when he came out that he might have felt something for me and yet he's just gone off with probably some random on the street. **__****_

_**I'm going to stop bitching about him because he hasn't done anything wrong. Hell if anyone's done anything wrong it's me. I almost kissed Hunter but yet I'm going out with Danny. But in all seriousness I don't think I would be able to pull back if Hunter did kiss me. He has this weird ora that seems to pull you in. It's dangerous and you can feel it but after that you feel safe, secure and well... wanted. **_

I put my pen down and locked the diary as I put it under Hunter's pillow and laid down as I cuddled up to Hunter's jacket and his pillow as his scent surrounded me. It had become a usual thing lately that I would just smell the pillow before I went to sleep. Danny just thought it was something I usually did. Boy was he wrong.


	6. Part 10

Hunter POV

I took out my phone and looked at the time to see it was 4:15 a.m. There was no way I was going to stop yet. I must have tidied her whole bedroom and put everything into a big black bag. All I need to do now was put everything back in its place. All I had done was basically brush up all the dust so you could actually see the floor. I tidied the whole desk from all the dust and managed to clean all the cupboards and even managed to sort out some of the electrics in her room. I tell you what I'm so chuffed that I studied Electrical engineering, plumbing and forensic science. Maybe not the last one but at least I can use the other two. I put my hand into my jeans and pulled out a cigarette and pulled out my lighter as I went towards the broken window and light the cigarette. I looked over the road to Tina's house (ex-girlfriends) and saw her standing there wearing only her black bikini and underwear. I groaned and closed my eyes as I turned around and lent against the wall.

Hunter: "Fuck sake." I muttered as I took the cigarette out and blew the smoke out. I looked down to the time to see it had gone past 4:30. I looked around the room noticing that I pretty much needed to buy some supplies to actually finish the rest. I looked across the road to see Tina stretching. Seriously? REALLY? You're just going to torture me by fucking stretching in your underwear? I threw my cigarette out the window and started to walk out the room. "Fuck it." I muttered as I got to the bottom of the stairs and pushed the door open. I don't know why she's up this earlier and I don't really care. I walked across the street and walked up to her door and knocked on it. It took a few seconds and she opened the door and looked at me as she pulled her dressing gown further around her.

Tina: "Hunter, hey." I nodded and walked towards her and captured her lips with mine as I pushed her into the house and pushed the door shut with my back foot as I pushed her against the wall. I ran my hands into her dressing gown and slowly felt her soft skin as I held tight to her hips. She slowly dropped her dressing gown onto the floor as I held tight to her waist and started to kiss down her neck as she grabbed my shoulder. "I knew you would come back." I pulled away and rested my forehead against hers. "I got some stuff upstairs." I pulled away and looked at her as she smiled. I dropped my hands and looked at her as she frowned. "Oh, come on Hunter. You used to love it." She said as I looked to the floor.

Hunter: "I've changed." I said as she pushed me off her. I looked up to her as she bent down and picked up her dressing gown.

Tina: "You will never change Hunter. Come back when you've learnt that and I'll be waiting." I walked to the door as I looked back to see Tina sniffing come coke on the table. I looked to the door and opened it and shut it behind as I walked out. I started to walk back to Tori's house planning to stay in her room for tonight.

Tori POV

8:42 a.m.

I looked to Blake as she danced around the kitchen as I watched HLN News.

Tori: "Aren't you worried about Hunter?" I asked as he stood beside the door washing out a cup.

Blake: "I bet you he will be here in exactly 18 minutes." He said as he looked at the time on the T.V. "He will be carrying a coffee from star bucks and doing the walk of shame." I frowned as he smiled to herself.

Tori: "Does he do it a lot?" I asked as he sighed and nodded.

Blake: "Hunter is like the male version of Megan Fox." I raised my eyebrows. "Seriously, Hunter isn't about looks people can just sense the danger and passion he actually has. Problem is, is that he doesn't put it to use and find the one person he is meant to be with." I heard the door open and I looked around to see Hunter walk in holding a cup in his hand from Star Bucks. "The walk of shame." Blake stated as I looked to Hunter as he came and sat on the chair next to the sofa.

Hunter: "Shut up Blake I'm not in the mood." I watched as he laid back and rested his head on the back of the sofa as he closed his eyes. Boy did he look tired. I could smell smoke as soon as he entered.

Tori: "Hunter have you been smoking?" He looked down to me and then to his clothes and back to me.

Hunter: "Sure why not." I frowned and looked to Blake.

Blake: "He's probably on something."

Hunter: "I'm just tired Blake." He sighed out as he took a sip of his coffee.

Blake: "I know you Hunter." I watched as Hunter looked up to the ceiling.

Hunter: "Then you will know when to drop a pointless conversation." I raised my eyebrows as Blake entered the room.

Blake: "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Or maybe not at all. Is that it?" I looked at Hunter who licked his lips and scrunched up his nose obviously getting angry. "You didn't get any sleep last night did you?" I watched as Hunter stood up and grabbed his leather jacket.

Hunter: "I'm going to work." He muttered.

Blake: "Hunter, you don't start for another 2 hours."

Hunter: "Yeh well it's better than being here." I looked at him as he looked down to me and flashed a small smile as I did the same.

Blake: "What time you coming home tonight?" Hunter turned around at the door and looked at Blake. Hunter scratched the back of his neck.

Hunter: "Umm, I'm staying out tonight." I looked at Hunter through the corner of my eye as he looked down to me.

Blake: "Where you going?"

Hunter: "Just out." With that the door shut. I put my tea down on the table and quickly got up.

Tori: "I'll be right back." I walked out and looked at Hunter as he crossed the street. I quickly crossed the street and caught up with him as he looked to me on his right and pulled the coffee away from his mouth and frowned.

Hunter: "You okay?" He asked as I looked into his blue eyes.

Tori: "Umm, Yeah about that last?" I said as he licked his lips and bowed his head. "I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea." His head shot up and he frowned at me.

Hunter: "And what idea is that?" He asked as he stopped walking.

Tori: "You know..." I stopped and looked at him as I put my hands in my hair. "We nearly kissed Hunter." I said as he nodded.

Hunter: "And that's my fault is it?" He asked as I frowned.

Tori: "No, I'm just saying I don't want you to get the wrong idea." He moved a step closer and looked down to me.

Hunter: "What idea is that?" I looked at him as I saw that he was getting a bit angry.

Tori: "Hunter you know what I mean." I muttered as he smiled and looked down the street.

Hunter: "Just because we nearly kissed doesn't mean I'm going to jump your bones Tori." I looked at him as he sighed and looked down to me. "Can I go to work now?" He asked as I outstretched my arm.

Tori: "Go ahead." I said as he walked past me.

Hunter: "Thank you."


	7. Part 11

Hunter POV

Kelly: "Well, well." I walked in and looked at Kelly as she smiled and walked out from behind the counter. "If it isn't the hero of Blue Bay Harbour." I smiled and walked over to her as she embraced me into a hug.

Hunter: "I'm not a hero." I muttered over her shoulder as I looked to Amber, one of the girls at the track who hangs out with me and Blake, who waved. I smiled and got out of the hug as Kelly held my shoulders.

Kelly: "I bet that Tori is thinking otherwise." I smirked and shrugged

Hunter: "Who knows?" I muttered.

Amber: "I thought you didn't start for like another 2 hours?" I took off my coat and placed it on the counter.

Hunter: "You know Blake, he finds away to crawl under my skin and drive me crazy." She started to laugh as I frowned. Alright it wasn't that funny. I raised my eyebrows and walked into the back following Kelly as Amber still laughed. _Weirdo. _

Kelly: "So how are you feeling? Blake told me about your stomach." Wow someone actually cares.

Hunter: "It's a bit sore now and again but it's healing." I said as she nodded.

Kelly: "It went straight through didn't it?" I nodded as she blew out a sharp breath. "And you want to come back to work already?" She asked as I smiled and nodded.

Hunter: "I'm fine honestly Kelly. I need this to take my mind off things." She smiled and threw me my name tag as I smiled and caught it.

Kelly: "Then stop talking and get to the stock room." She said as I smiled and saluted.

Hunter: "Ma'am yes Ma'am." I joked and walked back into the shop to see Amber smiling at me. I smiled back probably looking like I was taking a poop or something because I really didn't want to smile at her. She fucking creeps me out.

Amber: "So what you been up to?" She asked as I sat down behind the counter.

Hunter: "Fire, hospital, home... You know. The usual." I said as she nodded.

Amber: "Sounds usual."

Tori POV

I walked back to the Bradley's as Blake walked out.

Blake: "Where did you get off too?" He asked as I shrugged and walked past him. "Okay." I walked in and threw myself down on the sofa.

_Hunter: "Just because we nearly kissed doesn't mean I'm going to jump your bones Tori." _ The words replayed in my mind as I looked to the black T.V

There was something inside me that wanted to say _go ahead,_ _jump my bones. _He just stood in front of me looking down at me with a smirk. I couldn't get the image of him out of my mind. The way he just stood there, feeling him so close. Just wanting to touch him but knowing that it's so wrong. There are so many reasons why this shouldn't happen A: I'm going out with someone else. B: I know Hunter and he isn't the relationship type by the sounds of it. C: he's not even the type I go for. Danny is kind, caring and Hunter is kind but there's that dangerous side that just intrigues me.

Why am I trying to pick? I shouldn't be picking or comparing. I love Danny and that's final.

Blake: "Do you want to come to the shop and see Hunter?"

Tori: "Yeh sure." I said a bit too quickly.

Okay this isn't picking it's just going to see him. That's not picking or comparing. It's just going to the shop. I followed Blake out as we walked towards the shop.

I was excited. Not in the ways Danny makes me feel when I go to see him. But a new kind of feeling... A good feeling.

Blake pushed the door as we both walked in. My attention was immediately brought to Hunter who came over to us.

Hunter: "You guys have to help me." He said as he clapped his hands together and looked like he was praying as I looked over his shoulder to see a brunette girl staring openly at Hunter's butt.

Blake: "With What?"

Hunter: "Amber keeps flirting with me and I can't stand it anymore."

Tori: "Just tell her to bug off." I hissed as he looked at me and smiled.

Hunter: "I was actually wondering if you could pretend to be my girlfriend. Just for a minute." He pleaded with his puppy dog eyes as I looked to Blake.

Blake: "Just do it. It's only till we leave the shop." I shrugged and looked to Hunter.

Tori: "Fine. What do you want me to do?" I sighed out.

Hunter: "Just play along." He walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist as I wrapped my arm around his back and placed the other on his stomach. It felt so right as we walked to the counter. I rubbed up and down his chest with a smile as Amber looked at me with disgust. I felt my heartbeat rising more and more as I felt Hunter's abs through his shirt. He slowly lowered his hand to my bum giving it a squeeze as I bit my lip.

Kelly: "Who's this? " I looked to the back to see a red-head looking at Hunter.

Tori: "Hi, I'm Tori." I walked over and outstretched my hand as she shook it.

Kelly: "Hunter, You didn't tell me about Tori." I looked behind to Hunter as he stood there with his hands in his back pockets. I smiled and walked over taking out his hand and entwining them as I gave it a gentle squeeze as his hand slowly relaxed into mine. It felt so right. Maybe even to right. It was like there was this strong chemistry that surged through us as our hands relaxed and our arms brushed together.

Hunter: "Yeh sorry..." I looked at Hunter as he itched the back of his neck.

Tori: "We haven't been together long." I said as I rested my head against Hunter's arm.

Kelly: "Well he talks a lot about you." I frowned as I looked up to Hunter as he looked away. I smirked and looked back to Amber.

Amber: "A bit too much." She mumbled as I smiled.

Tori: "Well I'm glad that he does." I whispered as I squeezed his hand.

Kelly: "Hunter could you help me a second?" I let go of his hand as he walked off leaving me, Amber and Blake.

Amber: "So how long have you known Hunter?"

Tori: "2-3 weeks." I mumbled as I looked to Hunter as he came and placed the items on the table.

Amber: "Is that all?"

Blake: "Yep." We paid and I looked to Blake as he headed towards the door. I smirked as I looked to Amber.

Tori: "BYE BABE." I shouted as he looked around the corner behind Amber.

Hunter: "Bye. Love you." He joked as I giggled.

Tori: "Love you too." It just kind of rolled out of my mouth as if it was a common thing. We left the shop and I couldn't help feel that I left a bit of myself in there with Hunter.


	8. Part 12

I heard the door open and I looked around the corner to see Hunter running in. He quickly removed his shoes almost tripping over as he placed them on the rack. I don't think he noticed me. He went into the laundry basket and took out a white tank top. I watched from the corner of the kitchen as he removed his leather jacket. I felt myself start to shake as I watched him slowly pull his top up. I watched as his stomach stretched showing off his abs. But I also saw the white bandage that was on his back and stomach. I watched as he got stuck for a minute. I put down my glass and made my way over to him as I looked down at his body as I stood in front. My throat went dry as I moved my hand up and hovered it next to his abs.

Hunter: "Fuck sake." I flinched as he started to move back towards the sofa. I quickly moved my hands towards his waist and grabbed hold of him before he fell back. "Tori?" He muttered as I raised my hands and put them on his arms as I took hold of the shirt. I raised it and pulled it over him as he looked down to me. I looked down to the white bandage as I raised my hand and placed it on the wound. He flinched slightly as I ran the back of my hand over it. I stepped closer as he leant back on the sofa. I slowly looked up to him as he looked between my eyes as if he was searching for something. He brought his hand up and gently moved a piece of my hair behind my ear as I brought my hands onto his bare waist as I leant forward. He did the same as I closed my eyes. We rested our foreheads against each other's as I let out shaky breaths against his lips.

There was something about him that made me want to risk everything.

Danny: "Babe?" I quickly pulled back as Hunter jumped to the side and picked up his white tank top and quickly pulled it on as I cleared my throat.

Tori: "Hey." I smiled as he walked down the stairs.

Danny: "Hey Hunter." I looked over my shoulder to Hunter who was putting on a pair of trainers. "You too out?" Danny came over and wrapped his arm around my waist as we both faced Hunter. Hunter looked between us with his lips parted as he bent over and done his shoe laces up.

Hunter: "Uh, Yeh." I frowned as Hunter stood up and grabbed his jacket.

Tori: "But you've just got back from work?" I asked as he looked at me and rubbed the back of his neck.

Hunter: "Uhh, Yeh. I'm just staying at a friend's tonight." He smiled as I nodded.

Danny: "Stay safe." I frowned and looked at Hunter as he looked to the floor and back to me as Danny left the room.

Hunter: "Bye." He said sweetly as I smiled and watched him walk to the door.

Tori: "Bye." I said as he looked over his shoulder and smiled before shutting it behind him. I sighed deeply as I closed my eyes.

Hunter p.o.v

I started in the loft this time. I wanted to at least get Tori's room tidy so I could stay in it for a while.

I was sitting in the attic looked around the empty place that hadn't got touched by the fire. I looked at the boxes which said Tori's old shit. I smiled as I walked over and slowly opened it seeing old photo's, school uniform and medals.

Guy: "Come on we can crash here." I frowned as I placed the things back in and slowly crawled over to the entrance as I pulled the hatchet over the little gap. I looked through the small gap as i saw 2 people come up the stairs.

Guy2: "What if someone comes home?"

Guy: "Have you seen this place? It's a wreck." I watched as they walked into Tori's room. I looked through as I watched them rummage through her draws. I clenched onto the side as I saw them pick out a pair of her underwear. I slowly pulled back the hatchet as I quickly jumped through the small gap and landed on the floor without a sound. I slowly walked over to the wall as I stood beside the door. "Hey do you think she's a slut." Something just snapped in me as I turned the corner watching as the two guys faced me. He dropped the knickers as he looked to his friend.

Guy2: "Looks like we've got a visitor." He moved towards me. He leant on the door frame as he swung his arm at me.

I grabbed his hand and went under it as I kept a hold so I was standing behind him. I reached up with my other hand and grabbed the back of his head as I yanked it towards me and pushed it straight into the doorframe as he hit it with such force and then he collapsed to the floor. I felt a tug to the back of my jacket as I brought my right elbow up colliding it with his nose as he looked back and smiled with blood trickling down his nose. I looked down to the other man as he slowly got up. I raised my fists as I looked between them.

Guy: "You're going to get it for that." He hissed as I smiled and waved them over.

Hunter: "What are you waiting for? Come get me." I said as one of them ran towards me.

Cam: "HEY." I frowned and looked to the doorway to see Cam standing there. I quickly brought my elbow back colliding it with one of the guys' stomach as Cam ran in. I looked towards the man as he slightly curled over but then got back up. I raised my fists as I threw my right then left watching as he smirked and looked straight back at me laughing. I smiled and brought my knee up colliding it with his groin as he fell to the floor. He looked up to me as I brought my fist swinging down into his nose making a crunching sound as he fell to the floor.

Hunter: "Not laughing anymore are you?" I cradled my hand as I jumped up and down shaking it. "oww!" I mumbled as I heard Cam laugh. I looked to him to see the other guy on the floor and Cam smiling.

Cam: "Nice job." He said as I smiled.

Hunter: "Maybe you can help get them out." I said as he nodded. He gave them both a kick as I shook my head and laughed.

Cam: "Get out before me and my friend teach you another lesson!" They both scampered as I smiled.

Hunter: "Thanks."

Cam: "No worries. So this is the place." He said as I nodded. "Sure needs a lot of work."

Hunter: "Can you help?" I asked as he smirked.

Cam: "Can I say no?" He said as I smiled and shook my head. "Right where do I start?"

Hunter: "Umm, I guess you can check the walls or something see if there stable."

Cam: "What are you going to do?"

Hunter: "I'll be cleaning my fists considering I don't want blood on the floor." I said as I looked down to my cracked knuckles. "Okay ill go check the walls and stuff." He mumbled as he walked out of Tori's room. I bent down as I saw Tori's knickers on the floor. I picked them up and folded them up as I put them back into her draw.

Cam: "Come on Hunter we don't have all day." I walked towards the toilets ready to clean myself up.


	9. Part 13

Hunter p.o.v

_How can I decide what's right?_

_When your clouding up my mind_

_Can't win your losing fight_

_All the time._

I had my headphones in as I danced around Tori's room painting the walls, dancing to each one.

_Not gonna ever own what's mine_

_When you're always taking sides_

_You want take away my pride_

_No, not this time._

I put my paint into the paint and finished the last part of Tori's room.

_How did we get here?_

_When I used to know you so well_

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I think I know._

It was one of my favourite song's by Paramore. I used to listen to it a lot when I took up Kick boxing.

_The truth is hiding in your eyes_

_And it's hanging on your tongue_

_Just boiling in my blood,_

_But you think that I can't see_

This song on some ways spoke to me describing Tori slightly. I knew she liked me I could tell when I looked into her eyes. They seemed to just beam at me.

_What kind of man that you are_

_If you're a man at all_

_Well, I will figure this one out_

_On my own._

I felt someone tap my shoulder and instinct took over as I brought my right elbow back colliding it with his stomach as I turned around and watched him fall to the floor gripping his stomach.

_I'm screaming 'I love you so…'_

_But my thoughts you can't decode._

Hunter: "I am so sorry. Are you okay?" I asked as I handed my hand to him. He looked up to me briefly as he made his own way up. I dropped my hand to the side.

_Do you see what we've done?_

_We're gonna make such fools of ourselves._

I reached up and took my headphones out as I looked down to the man who was holding his stomach.

Shane: "You should watch what you're doing next time."

Hunter: "And you should fucking shout before you enter not creep up and tap someone on the shoulder. You're lucky I didn't break your fucking nose."

Shane: "Temper… anyway Cam told me to come up and ask if there is anything I could do." I took a deep breath calming myself down as I looked around.

Hunter: "Uhm, could you break all the windows and just tidy the broken glass away. The new windows are coming tomorrow so I need them to fit." I said as he nodded. He walked over to the window in Tori's room and started to hammer it as the glass fell outside.

Shane: "So whose house is this?" He asked as I put the lid on the paint tin.

Hunter: "A friends." I said as he nodded.

Shane: "I heard she doesn't know that were doing this?" He asked as I nodded. "Pretty close friend."

Hunter: "Actually I barely know her." He laughed.

Shane: "Yeh Cam told me you might have a crush on the person." I looked at him in shock as he laughed. "And your face just proved it." I sighed.

Hunter: "She's a nice girl and all but she has a boyfriend and we keep having these moments but then something spoils them mostly her boyfriend." I said as he laughed.

Shane: "Yeh they tend to do that."

Hunter: "Well the quicker I get this place up and running then the sooner she can get out of my house and out of my head."

Shane: "Doesn't always work that way. You need to get some action."

Hunter: "Yeh and that doesn't always work." I said as he looked at me and frowned.

Shane: "Does for me."

Hunter: "That's because you're you." I said as I walked over to the bedroom door which was still off its hinges. I picked up a screwdriver and started to undo the bolts.

Shane: "Right well were all going out for drinks tonight do you want to come?"

Hunter: "Sure. But I need to come back here after so I can't have many." He nodded as I smiled. "I'm Hunter by the way."

Shane: "Shane." I shook his hand. "So how are you going to get this girl?"

Hunter: "I honestly don't know. I mean I want her and everything. More than I've wanted anything in this world. But I don't want her to be hurt. And I know that if I make a move then she would be hurt because she has a boyfriend. And I don't want that to happen. It's all confusing. So I guess I'm just going to wait and see what happens. What about yourself?"

Shane: "Nope I'm a single Pringle."

Hunter: "Pringle's aren't single they come in packs."

Shane: "So how are you paying everyone?"

Hunter: "Well I've worked at this corner shop for around 2 years so I got a bit of saving from that."

Shane: "So does anyone else know your doing this for her?"

Hunter: "Nope… I hope not… I think it's you guys and that's it."

Shane: "Cool. If you want I can drop you off at yours and you can get changed or whatever then we can go to the local or something?"

Hunter: "Sure but could I get a lift back here because I don't want to leave my bike. Plus ill get some more work done before I head off to work tomorrow." 

Shane: "Sure just don't over do it."

Tori p.o.v

It was nine o'clock and here I was sat on the sofa with Danny and Blake as we watched some weird film whilst sharing some popcorn.

I wasn't even thinking about the film to be honest with you. The only thing that was running through my mind was Hunter. The way his smile lightens up the room when he enters. The way he focuses on you and only you when you're talking to him. He makes you feel wanted and safe but all those are ruined by him going out every night doing god knows what with god knows who. I have to say this though. I'm getting myself in some dangerous territory with him. I need to back off and spend some more time with Danny.

Hunter: "Hello?"

Tori: "Ahh!" I frowned and looked to Danny and Blake as they both looked at me and raised their eyebrows.

Hunter: "Sorry did I intrude?" I looked over the sofa to Hunter who was looking down to me.

Tori: "No, no. Sorry you just scared me." She smiled and looked to the T.V then back to me his smirk growing.

Hunter: "Watching Madagascar?" Oh is that what were watching?"

Tori: "Mhm."

Hunter: "I'd hate to see you when your watching a scary movie." He reached across and put his hand towards the popcorn. I looked at his knuckles which were a bright red and slightly grazed. He picked up a piece of popcorn and put it in his mouth as he walked into the kitchen.

Tori: "I need a drink." I got up and walked after Hunter. He stood near the washing machine as I made my way over. "What happened?" I whispered as he looked over the counter to me. He looked into the lounge and back to me as he frowned.

Hunter: "What with?" I pointed to his hand as he looked down to it. "Oh." I walked over and took his hand in mine and slowly stroked my finger over his knuckles as I looked up into his eyes to see him closer than I thought. I entwined our hands as I slowly dropped them, our eyes still gazing into each other's. I slowly let go of his hand as I stroked up his fingers and up his arm. I loved the feeling of his soft skin and his hairs that seemed to stand where ever I touched.

I kept my eyes on his as I slowly stroked over his muscles feeling them tighten slightly as I stroked across his tank top strap and to his neck as I rested it half on his chest and half on her neck as I felt his pulse increase. I kept my eyes on his as he placed one hand on my waist pulling me closer as I gently pushed myself into him feeling our chests and stomach press into each other sending shivers down my spine. I placed my other hand on the counter steadying myself out. He brought his hand up and placed it over mine.

Hunter: "You okay?" He whispered as I could only nod. I don't know what I was doing but I just wanted to feel him. Be close to him.

Tori: "Yeh." He pulled my hand away and gave it a kiss before dropping it as he walked past me. I lifted my hand up and looked at it feeling my hand tingle. "Hunter?" I said whilst turning around. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He nodded and walked out the back door as I did the same as Danny and Blake carried on watching the film. We got outside and Hunter sat down on the bench as I did the same.

Hunter: "What's up?"

Tori: "What is this?" I asked pointing my finger back and forth between us.

Hunter: "Your finger?" He asked as I sighed.

Tori: "No I mean between us. I know you feel it to Hunter." He sighed and looked down to the table. "Are you just playing with me?" His head shot up and looked at me in pure anger.

Hunter: "Playing you?" He asked as I shrugged. "Tori you're the one telling me that there's something going on between us. I haven't said anything. How can I be playing you when I haven't even said I liked you?"

Tori: "Do you?" I asked as he looked down to the table and back to me.

Hunter: "Maybe I do… But considering you just think I'm playing you even though I've just admitted that I liked you means something right?" He said standing up.

Tori: "I'm sorry I'm just confused." I said as he snapped her head back to me.

Hunter: "Doesn't mean you can randomly accuse me of shit Tori." He snapped as I winced slightly.

Tori: "I'm sorry okay." I said standing up and facing him as his breathing became heavier and heavier. "It's just you say you like me but yet you go out every night."

Hunter: "So what huh? You expect me to sit around all day watching as you and Danny snuggle up on the sofa and watch movies?"

Tori: "So instead you just go out and get laid." I said regretting it as soon as it came out as he stood up straight and looked down to me.

Hunter: "You can think what ever you think Tori."

Tori: "I know." I said as he scoffed.

Hunter: "You don't know me." He said coming slightly closer as I pressed myself against the bench. "You know nothing about me."

Tori: "Goes both ways."

Hunter: "I Know that your dad's on vacation and he's coming back in a month. I know that you like 2 sugars in your tea and I know that every time you look at me I can see that you want me. I know you do." I swallowed the lump in my throat as he came closer. "You think that you can hide it but you can't. And I know that right now you're thinking of what to do… kiss me or slap me. So which one is it Tori?" He placed either hand beside my waist as I looked into his eyes. They beamed into mine as I looked away quickly.

Tori: "I don't know anything about you." I said turning to him as he looked directly at me. "But I know when your being an ass." I brought my hand up and felt the stinging sensation rise in my hand as I brought it across his face. I pushed him back and walked into the kitchen shutting the door as I placed my head back on the door letting a groan leave my lips as I walked upstairs.

Danny: "What about the movie?"

Tori: "I've seen it before." I mumbled as I walked up and went into Hunter's bedroom locking the door behind me as I walked over to the bed and threw myself down onto it. I buried my head into the cushion. "FUCK!" I screamed into the pillow.

Hunter p.o.v

Tori: "I'm sorry I'm just confused." I watched as she put her hands in her hair. Anger showing in her face. Not with me but with everything that was happening.

Hunter: "Doesn't mean you can randomly accuse me of shit Tori." I snapped as I saw her wince slightly.

Tori: "I'm sorry okay." She stood up and faced me as I looked directly into her eyes. "It's just you say you like me but yet you go out every night."

Hunter: "So what huh? You expect me to sit around all day watching as you and Danny snuggle up on the sofa and watch films."

Tori: "So instead you just go out and get laid." I knew she regretted it as soon as it left her lips but I saw the anger that showed in her eyes.

Hunter: "You can think what ever you think Tori."

Tori: "I know." I scoffed.

Hunter: "You don't know me." I said coming closer to her as I placed my hands beside her waist. "You know nothing about me."

Tori: "Goes both ways."

Hunter: "I Know that your dad's on vacation and he's coming back in a month. I know that you like 2 sugars in your tea and I know that every time you look at me I can see that you want me. I know you do." I knew what I was doing. I was going to deliberately make her angry. She needed to take it out on someone. I don't know why I knew she was angry. But it showed in her eyes. She wasn't angry at me but she was angry at everything else. The house, the fact she had to try and build it. The fact she was living with some strangers. "You think that you can hide it but you can't. And I know that right now you're thinking of what to do… kiss me or slap me. So which one is it Tori?" I looked into her eyes as I saw the anger rise. I knew what was coming.

Tori: "I don't know anything about you." I nodded. "But I know when your being an ass." I watched as she brought her hand back and threw it at me as it hit my cheek. She pushed me back and stormed past me as I smiled.

There was one thing I knew about Tori and that was when she was angry. And I didn't want her taking it out on anyone else. And who better to take it out on someone who you don't really like.

Me.


	10. Part 14

Hunter POV

I walked in as Blake and Danny stood up.

Danny: "What's wrong with Tori?" He asked as I shrugged.

Hunter: "Probably on her period." I said as he shivered. I frowned and started to walk up the stairs.

Danny: "Can you tell her I said bye. Dad wants me to go home." I nodded.

Blake: "I'll drop you off." I walked up the stairs hearing them both leave.

Tori POV

I heard the door to the room open and I brought my head out from under the cushion as I looked over to see Hunter locking the door.

Tori: "Hunter get out." I hissed as I got up and walked towards him. He looked at me as I walked over to him and put my hand behind his back to the door knob and started to open the door but he kicked it closed. I looked up to him and frowned. "Hunter." I snapped as he looked down to me.

Hunter: "It's going to be okay." He said as I tried to pull open the door again but he kicked it close.

Tori: "Just leave Hunter." I said trying to open the door again but he grabbed my hands. I started to push him back as he held tight to my hands. I tried to fight him off but everything just came out. "GET OUT!" He let go of my hands as I started to slap his chest and his shoulders as he held his hands out to the sides taking it as I slapped him repeatedly. He kept his eyes on me as I let out little cries as I dropped to the floor. He bent down and pulled me into him as I started to uncontrollably cry into his lap. He brushed my hair to the side as I held tight to his waist.

Hunter: "Everything's going to be okay." I grabbed his tank top straps and pushed and pulled him as he held his hand out to the side watching me as I hysterically cried at him.

Tori: "How Hunter? My dad is back in a month and nobody is doing anything? He's going to kick me out Hunter. I'm going to have nothing." I cried out as he grabbed my hands and pulled them towards him as I fell into his lap.

Hunter: "It's okay… I'm going to make it better I promise you." He muttered as I looked up to him. He stroked a piece of hair behind my ear as I held tight to his shirt pulling and pushing it slightly. "I won't let that happen." He said as he cupped my cheeks. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise." I nodded as I dropped my head against his chest as he wrapped his arms protectively around me.

Tori: "I'm sorry." I whimpered into his shirt as I clenched my hands into it.

Hunter: "It's alright." He cupped my cheeks and looked into my eyes. "Tori, it's fine. Trust me. Everything's going to be fine. Ill make sure of it."

Tori: "How?"

Hunter: "By being here. Every step of the way." he said as I looked down to his soft lips. I leant forward crashing my lips into his feeling the warmth and softness of them against mine. They seemed to just fit together. I gripped his shirt as I held him close lingering the kiss as I parted my lips and quickly reattached them as I kissed his softer. I placed my finger tips on his jaw as he held tight to my hips. I let out a small moan as he pulled out of the kiss and rested our foreheads against each others.

Tori: "I'm so sorry." I muttered again.

Hunter: "It's okay will you stop apologising." He said softly. "You're just tired." He sighed out as I pulled away and sniffed my tears away.

Tori: "I'm such a mess." I mumbled as he laughed.

Hunter: "No your not." I looked at him as he smiled to me. "Your beautiful." he said softly as I looked into his amazingly blue eyes. "Do you want me to get Danny?" I shook my head.

Tori: "Just…" I grabbed his hand and stood up. "Come and hold me for a while." I said walking back towards the bed as he looked to me and then to the window as if something was waiting for him. "Please?" I asked as he looked to me.

Hunter: "Of course." I laid down as he climbed in beside me as I sank below the comforter. I turned around and faced him as he kept his eyes on me. I saw the slight red marking on his cheek as I leant forward and closed my eyes placing a small kiss on his cheek. He wrapped his arm around my waist and rested it on the small of my back as I brought my hands to my chest and snuggled into his chest as he rested his chin on my head. I closed my eyes as Hunter held me tight. Nothing ever felt so comfy or warm than lying with him right now and hearing his soft heartbeat against mine. I slowly closed my eyes feeling myself worn out from my breakdown.

Hunter POV

I felt Tori's hands tighten against my shirt as I stirred and started to wake up. I breathed in and opened one eye to see her still asleep. Looking like a goddess may I say? I watched as she slowly let go of my tank top and rubbed her hand down my stomach as I closed my eyes pretending to be asleep as I felt her eyes on me. Her hand slowly rubbed up and down my stomach across my abs on my stomach.

Tori: "I know you're awake." I smiled and shook my head as I heard her giggle.

Hunter: "Nope, fast asleep me." I said as I opened one eye to see both hers open and her biting her lip.

Tori: "Somehow I don't believe you." She whispered as I shut my eyes as I pulled her closer hearing her hum slightly as she brushed her leg against mine and her stomach pressed into mine.

Hunter: "Don't expect me to move." I said as she giggled making me smile.  
>Tori: "That's fine and all but haven't you go work?" My eyes flew open as I looked at her.<p>

Hunter: "What time is it?" I croaked out as she smiled and bit her bottom lip.

Tori: "9." I quickly shot up getting my foot caught in the duvet as I ended up on top of her. I heard her squeal and giggle as I laughed and looked down to her as she placed her hands on my shoulders gently squeezing them as I smiled. "Work." She said patting my shoulder gently as I pointed at her and got up. I ran over to my cupboard and opened it to find my jacket. I looked back to her as she just laid there hugging her pillow.

Hunter: "That's fine Tori you just lay there." I said as she giggled.

Tori: "Okay." She said cockily as I turned around and saw her looking at my butt as I smirked and watched her eyes slowly come up to mine.

Hunter: "You finished?" I asked as she turned a shade of pink and nodded.

Tori: "Just about..." I smiled.

Hunter: "Stop." I said as she frowned.

Tori: "What?"

Hunter: "Flirting." I said as she smiled.

Tori: "I'm not flirting."

Hunter: "You so are." I said as she threw her pillow at me. It hit me in my legs as I smiled and looked to her as she buried her head then looked up to me.

Tori: "Maybe I was? So what?" She said as I laughed and made my way over to her.

Hunter: "So I don't want to have to go to work with you in my head all day." I said as she smiled and looked up to me as I looked down to her.

Tori: "We have to stop." I smiled down to her as she looked to my lips.

Hunter: "I can't help myself." I said as she smiled.

Tori: "Work."

Hunter: "Fuck." I said as I quickly shot back up again. "If I'm late I'm blaming you." I said as I got to the door and unlocked it.

Tori: "Are you here tonight?" I looked to her as she smiled.

Hunter: "No, not tonight." I said as her smile faded. She nodded as I smiled sympathetically. It will be worth it.

Tori: "See you tomorrow then?" She asked as I nodded.

Hunter: "See you tomorrow."

Tori: "Hunter?" I smiled and looked back to her.

Hunter: "Yeh?"

Tori: "What do you do? When you go out at night?" She asked softly. I licked my lips and looked between her and the door.

Hunter: "I just stay at a friend's house." I said as she nodded.

Tori: "A friends."

Hunter: "Yeh." I said as I pulled the door open. "Bye Tori."

Tori: "Bye.


	11. Part 15

Hunter p.o.v

Amber: "And then she was all like _maybe you should move back to where you came from. _I just shook my head and said maybe you should go back from where you came from." She started to laugh as I frowned at her. She looked at me and raised her eyebrows as I started to fake laugh sounding extremely scary as I looked away sighing and looked back down to the table.

Kelly: "I don't think Hunter wants to hear about your conversations with other people Amber." I smiled as Kelly walked over to me and handed me a coffee. I smiled. "So how's Tori?" She asked as I nodded.

Hunter: "Good, she's good." I said as she nodded.

Blake: "Tori's looking for yah Hunter." I frowned as Blake pocked his head through the door.

Hunter: "Ummm, is it alright if I have my break a minute Kelly?"

Kelly: "Sure just don't be long."

Hunter: "I won't." I walked out as I looked towards the house to see Tori walk out wearing my crimson hoodie and grey trackies with Ugg boots. She even looked hot wearing that. "Hey?" I crossed the road as she smiled at me.

Tori: "Hey."

Hunter: "I heard you were looking for me."

Tori: "Word travels fast." She said as I laughed and nodded.

Hunter: "When you live here it does I'm afraid." I said as I moved closer to her as she smiled and leant back on the front door.

Tori: "I just wanted to say thanks for last night." She said shyly as I smiled.

Hunter: "It was my pleasure." I smiled as I walked a bit closer to her.

Tori: "Whoa." She put her hand out in front of her as it pushing into my stomach. I raised my eyebrows and looked up to her as she swallowed the lump in her throat as she slowly stroked down my abs. I smirked as she looked down to her hand.

Hunter: "Whoa what?" I asked as she cleared her throat and looked up to me dropping her hand.

Tori: "I don't think we should be near each other." She said as I smiled.

Hunter: "You were coming over to see me to say we can't be near each other?" I asked as she giggled.

Tori: "Well when you say it like that… What I mean is I think it's better if we stay out of each other's way."

Hunter: "Yeh look how well that's turned out." I said as I was inches away from her.

Tori: "We should try."

Hunter: "Maybe you should." I said as I brushed my hand across hers as I watched her eyes flicker as she licked her lips.

Tori: "I mean it." She whispered as I smiled.

Hunter: "Look me in the eye and say it. Tell me to go and ill go." I said as she looked up to me. She looked into my eyes as I did the same.

Tori: "Hunter…" I smiled as she looked away.

Hunter: "You can't do it." I said as she looked up to me.

Tori: "Urgh…" She groaned as she brought her hands up and into her hair.

Hunter: "Listen alright." I said as she looked up to me and dropped her hands. "I'll stay out of your way if you want me to…just nod." I said as she looked down to her hands and nodded. I knew she couldn't say it. "Alright, if that's what you want." I said as I was about to turn around but she grabbed my wrist. I frowned and looked back at her as she looked up to me.

Tori: "You know it's not what I want. But it's what's for the best…. I love Danny." My smile faded as I looked to her, her eyes beaming into mine. Right then I knew she was in love with Danny. She does love Danny and I'm just down there in the pits. Wishing I was in Danny's position.

Hunter: "I know…" I muttered. "But where was he last night?" I said finally looking up to her as she frowned. "Why wasn't he the one comforting you? Holding you when you slept, kissing you goodnight." I said as her eyes shot to mine.

Tori: "That was a mistake Hunter."

Hunter: "Keep telling yourself that Tori. But we were both there." I said as she looked away. I sighed and did the same. "I know you felt it too." I said as she looked to me biting her lip as it trembled.

Tori: "I didn't feel a thing." I looked away as she started to shake her leg. I knew she was lying just by the way she was standing. I could read a woman like a book. But it still hurt like hell.

Hunter: "And you called me the ass." I said looking up to her as she looked away. "Look at me and say that straight." I said as she looked up to me, her eyes slowly glistening over.

Tori: "I didn't feel a thing." She said as she shook her leg and crossed her arms.

Hunter: "Say it without twitching or moving your arms." I said as she dropped her arms and looked at me as I moved a bit closer as our faces were inches away. I looked into her eyes as they glistened over as she bit down on her trembling lip. "Admit it. You liked it." I said as she let a tear roll down her cheek.

Tori: "Why are you doing this to me?" she whimpered.

Hunter: "Because I felt it too Tori."

Tori: "You don't feel anything Hunter." I backed up a bit as she sniffed back her tears. "You go out every night just to try to feel something. " My lips parted as she came closer to me. "You wouldn't know what felt right if it came up to you and waved in your face." I looked away as she came closer. "You don't know what love or feelings are." I looked to the floor as she sniffed and turned away.

Hunter: "Nice one Tori…" I said as I pulled my hood over my head and turned around.

Kelly: "Hunter are you coming back to work?"

Hunter: "I'm taking that holiday that I should have taken last year." I shouted as I walked down the street away from everyone else.

Tori: "HUNTER?" I kept walking until I reached the bus stop.


	12. Part 16

Hunter p.o.v

I didn't feel like going back to Tori's house. To be honest I didn't feel like standing near anything that belonged to her. So I did what I did best. I was going to turn into Hunter Bradley for the night.

I walked into the club in my black tank top, hoodie and blue jeans with my boots. I know classy right? I didn't want to go back and get changed.

I walked over to the bar and took my hoodie off and placed it on the stool next to me.

Barmaid: "What can I get you?" I looked up to the barmaid as I put my hands on the counter.

Hunter: "Urgh, vodka and coke please." I said as she smiled and turned around. I looked over my shoulder to see everyone doing there own thing. Most people looked at me when I entered but now they got back to there own thing. I looked to the dance floor briefly seeing a pair of eyes on me. I quickly looked back to see a slim brunette swaying her hips next to a guy as her arms were in the air as a blonde guy behind her slowly glided his hands down the brunettes body. She winked at me as I flashed her the Bradley smile. She smiled and turned back to the blonde as I looked back to my drink. "Thank you." I said as I picked up the glass. I looked over to the brunette again as she turned around and grinded herself into the guy behind her. I downed my drink as I closed my eyes and clicked my neck as I opened my eyes and stood up making my way to the dance floor as I squeezed past people. The brunette looked at me and smiled as the guy behind her stopped dancing and looked at me as I came closer. "Do you want a drink?" I asked as the blonde guy stepped in front of the brunette. I looked over the guy's shoulder to see the brunette biting down on her lip as she looked me up and down making me smile.

Guy: "She's with me or can't you see?" I smiled to him as he looked at me with disgust.

Hunter: "Trust me… It's hard not to see you." I said as his face dropped. "And I wasn't asking you I was asking her. So maybe she can answer." I said as she sniggered.

Guy: "Sydney!" He snapped as he turned back to the brunette as she shrugged.

Sydney: "What?" She asked as I smiled to her.

Guy: "You know what fine. Whatever." He marched past me as I looked to this Sydney girl as she smiled widely at me.

Hunter: "So can I get you this drink?" I asked as she nodded. "Good."

Sydney: "I'm Sydney by the way." She said as I smiled and handed her my hand.

Hunter: "Hunter." I said as I shook her hand. "What can I get you Sydney?" I asked as she followed behind me to the counter.

Sydney: "Orange juice please." I raised my eyebrows and looked to her.

Hunter: "On the strong stuff already huh?" I asked as she giggled.

Sydney: "Oh yeah." She said as I smiled. The barmaid came over and smiled widely at me.

Hunter: "Hey, could I get an Orange juice and a…" I looked to her as she smiled. "And another Orange juice please." I said as she nodded.

Sydney: "Decided to join me on the strong stuff huh?" I nodded.

Hunter: "Were going to have a hang over tomorrow." I said as she smiled and moved closer to me.

Sydney: "We huh? Got something planned?" She whispered as she brought her hand to my shoulder.

Hunter: "Depends." I said as she squinted and smirked at me.

Sydney: "On?"

Hunter: "What your answer would be." I said as she smiled widely.

Sydney: "Well we're just going to have to wait and-" I crashed my lips onto hers as I felt her pull back slightly. I looked at her as she frowned at me. But her lips were suddenly attached to mine again as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I smirked into the kiss as she pushed herself into me making me sit down on my stool as her tongue begged for entrance. I openly excepted as I held tight to her waist as she stood between my legs.

Barmaid: "Here's your orange juices." She pulled out and looked to the orange juice and back to me biting her lip as I smiled and placed my hands on her hips.

Sydney: "Shall we have these then head back to mine?" She said as I smiled.

Hunter: "Wouldn't your boyfriend be there." I said as she smiled.

Sydney: "He doesn't live with me."

Hunter: "Then sure."

Sydney: "What if I said he did live with me?"

Hunter: "Then I would of asked you to come back to mine." I said knowing that, that was aloud of crap. I would never have done that. Especially in front of Tori. Although that would have been fun.

Sydney: "Right. Let's go." She said downing her drink as I did the same. I looked down to my watch.

I had been here for 10 minutes. I normally get them faster. I think I'm losing my touch.

We entered Sydney's flat laughing as I crashed my lips into hers as she dropped her house keys onto the floor as I pushed her against the wall feeling her tighten her grip as I felt her giggle against my lips. I slowly lowered my hands to the bottom of her black dress as I glided my hands up her thighs and to her underwear as she let out a small moan.

Hunter: "Do you want me?" I asked as I brought my hand to the top of her knickers as her breathing became heavier and heavier as she pulled out of the kiss.

Sydney: "Yes." She simply said as I pushed myself into her slightly so she could feel that I wanted her, hearing her moan into my ear as I kissed her neck slowly running my hand into her knickers feeling the wetness. "I want you."

_Tori: "You don't know what love or feelings are."_

Hunter: "I can't." I said as I dropped my hand. I sighed and brought my hands to my hair as I racked my hands into my hair and let out a muffled moan.

Sydney: "Why?"

Hunter: "Because I'm in love with someone." I blurted out as I fell to the floor. I cradled my head as I felt her hands on my knees.

Sydney: "Why didn't you say anything?" She asked as I looked up to her.

Hunter: "Because… I wanted to forget… I wanted to get her out of my head." I said as she smiled. She slowly entwined our hand as I looked at her.

Sydney: "Then let me help you." I watched as she leant forward pressing her lips against mine as I kept still. She pulled back and looked at me as I moved forward and reattached our lips. They weren't as soft or as relaxing as Tori's. Hell no one's were but this would do… for now. I stood up with her as she walked me to her bedroom as we both fell onto the bed.

Tori p.o.v

I slowly woke up to the empty bed as I sighed in frustration and rolled off as I grabbed my dressing gown and pulled it on. I made my way downstairs as I heard some clanging. I looked through to the kitchen to see Blake making breakfast.

Tori: "Morning." I said as he turned around and smiled.

Blake: "Morning."

Tori: "Is Hunter here?" I asked knowing I had to apologies about yesterday.

Blake: "No, he must be still out." I looked down to my watch to see it was 9:15. "It's weird because he's normally back by now. He normally just love's them and leave's them and comes back at around 9. It's unusual he's not back." I walked over and sat on the sofa. Letting an angry sigh out.

Hunter p.o.v

I shifted in the bed slightly as I felt something on top of me. I moved my right hand but found my right arm was stuck under something. I opened my eyes seeing the unfamiliar room as I looked down to see a Sydney's head lying on my naked stomach as I rested my head back down on the pillow. I felt her bare leg slowly stroke along mine as a small smile spread across my face. I normally left them in the mornings before they even woke up. But something was different. I didn't want to run. I wanted to stay and feel the warmth that radiated off her. She was no Tori but it still felt slightly right. I brought my left hand up and slowly stroked down her side as I heard her moan.

Sydney: "Morning." She croaked out as she folded her arms on my stomach and rested her chin on them as she looked up to me.

Hunter: "Morning." I smiled as she did the same. She bent up as her breasts dragged up my stomach making me smile as she reached my lips placing a small kiss on them as I smiled. "You look beautiful." I said as she groaned and dropped into my neck as I giggled. It was true she did look beautiful. I don't know how many times I could say this but she wasn't Tori. But she was nearly there.

She looked a lot like Shaylene Woodley from Secret Life. My old girlfriend Tina used to be obsessed with that show. Her cute little nose and her deep brown eyes. "What are you doing today?" I asked as she kissed my neck and looked down to me.

Sydney: "Nothing much why?" She asked squinting down to me as I smiled and pecked her lips.

Hunter: "I was wondering considering it's such a nice day. If I could take you to the beach?" I asked as she smiled and bit her lip.

Sydney: "I'll go get changed." I smiled as she hoped of the bed naked as a grape as she ran to her wardrobe leaving me watching behind.

Hunter: "I just need to make a phone call." I bent over the bed and picked up my jeans from the floor as I reached in and picked my cell out. I dialled a number as I cleared my throat watching as Sydney danced around the room picked up her clothes and putting them back on.

Shane: "Hello?"

Hunter: "Hey Shane its Hunter."

Shane: "Hey we waited for you the other night where were you?"

Hunter: "I… had a better offer." I said as he laughed. I did. Cuddling up to Tori was the best thing I had ever felt. "Listen I won't be able to make it today so could you wait for the delivery of the doors and windows?" I asked as I sat up and pulled on my boxers.

Shane: "Sure. Are you coming in tomorrow?" I pulled my pants up as I stood up.

Hunter: "Yeh I will be."

Shane: "Good see you tomorrow. I'll try to fit the windows today."

Hunter: "That would be awesome. There's an extra 500 if you can finish that today."

Shane: "Done." I smiled and put down the phone as I looked around the room for my shirt.

Sydney: "How did you get that?" I frowned and looked at Sydney to see her pointing to my stomach where the small white bandage was.

Hunter: "Fire." I said as she scrunched up her face.

Sydney: "Ouch." She moved closer to me and stroked up and down my abs as she bit her lip. "So are we going back to yours?" She asked as I nodded.

Hunter: "I need to get changed." I looked around the room as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "But I can't find my shirt." I said as she giggled. I placed my hands on her hips as she turned around in my arms pushing her back into me as I rested my chin on her shoulder. I followed her hand as it pointed up to a cupboard which was nearly touching the ceiling. And on top of that was my shirt. I laughed and pulled away from her. "How did it get up there?" I asked as she shrugged. I jumped up and grabbed it pulling it down as I quickly pulled the tank top on.

Sydney: "So who's this girl you're in love with?" She asked as I sighed.

Hunter: "I don't know if I'm in love with her. I mean the only person I ever had feelings for got me into some bad things." I said as she nodded.

Sydney: "tell me." She said as I sighed.

Hunter: "When I was 16 and I went to secondary school I met Tina." She placed her hand on my thigh gently squeezing it. "She was nice, friendly, and seductive." I smiled remembering the first few days with her. "We got together and we started to go to parties and I learnt that my dad was having an affair with someone down the street. My mum new all along and she let him." I shook my head and looked at her. "Who does that?" I asked as she smiled sympathetically. "Anyway. We were at this one party after I found out about my dad and I wanted to forget. So me and Tina started to take drugs." I said as she raised her eyebrows. "Blake, my brother. He helped me stop after 2 years. I broke up with Tina and the day I stopped was the day I actually met Tori." I said as she frowned. "The person I have feelings for." She nodded. "I went over to Tina's house to get my things. I kinda knew deep down that once I got there she was going to offer me some. And there was nothing left for me. I would've done it." I looked down to my hands. "But she came into my life. We got on…" I smiled to myself. "Like a house on fire." I said laughing to myself slightly. "But I was a different person. I used to go out every night and sleep with anything that moves just to see why my dad did it. I had no comfort from it at all. But it became more of a drug to me." I licked my lips as I looked to her. "Her house completely burnt down and now she lives with me." I rolled my eyes as she giggled. "I guess Blake told her that I used to sleep around a lot. And now she thinks I'm sleeping with everything in sight when actually I'm secretly doing up her house." I said as she raised her eyebrows and smiled widely.

Sydney: "That's love." I sighed and threw myself down onto the bed as she straddled me and ran her hands up my top stopping on my stomach as I looked up to her. "I know that me and you aren't anything-"

Hunter: "No." I said as she looked up to me and frowned. "We're something. I just don't know what." I said as she smiled softly.

Sydney: "Okay, well whatever we are. I want to help." I frowned and moved my hands up and down her legs.

Hunter: "With?" I asked as she giggled.

Sydney: "With this Tori." I frowned as she bent down and pecked my lips. "You're so slow." She said as I smiled as she pushed herself off my stomach as she stood between my legs. I sat up on my elbows as she tilted her head to the side. "I.." She said pointing to herself as I smiled. "Want to help you." She said placing a kiss on my lips. "Make Tori jealous." I shook my head.

Hunter: "I don't want to hurt her." I said as she smiled.

Sydney: "She's hurting you right?" I nodded. "Then you're just getting even." She said as she pressed herself into me as she fell on top.

Hunter: "Why are you helping me?" I asked as she pushed her hip into my crotch making my lips part as she smiled down to me.

Sydney: "Because there is something about you that makes me break." I smiled as she bent down and pecked my lips. "And you." She said jabbing her finger into my side. "Are the best kisser I've ever met." She said as I smiled.

Hunter: "Really?" I asked as she nodded and bit her lip. "Well I'm sure we can do something about that." I said as I quickly rolled her over as she let out a loud squeal as I laughed and kissed her passionately.


	13. Part 17

I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews so far guys your awesome!

Oh and some people have been asking 'Where's the Hunter/Tori at?' – Well, here you go ;)

Tori p.o.v

Danny: "Where's Hunter these days?" He asked as he sat down next to me. I shrugged.

Tori: "Don't know." I muttered as he placed his hand on my thigh. I slightly pulled my leg away as his hand dropped.

Danny: "You okay babe?" I nodded and put on a fake smile as he pecked my cheek. "What do you fancy doing today? It's nice and sunny." I shrugged as he sat next to me.

I heard the door unlock and I looked in the T.V to see Hunter walk through the door.

Hunter: "Hey." He said as he placed his keys on the table. I watched through the T.V as he left the door open as a slim brunette walked in behind him. Smiling.

Danny: "Hey you okay?" I looked over the sofa with Danny as I looked to the brunette who was smiling shyly at me as I smiled weakly back. She was stunning. I mean stunning. I looked to Hunter as he shut the door and looked to me and quickly away again.

Hunter: "This is Sydney." I watched as Danny outstretched his arm to Sydney as Sydney took it and shook it.

Danny: "Nice to meet you. Hunter's told us a lot about you." I watched as Hunter and Sydney laughed. Hunter turned to Danny as Danny frowned.

Hunter: "I met her last night. But thanks." Danny smiled and turned around turning a bit pink. Sydney outstretched her hand to me.

Sydney: "Hey." God she even sounded cute.

Tori: "Hi I'm Tori."

Sydney: "Yeh… I know." I frowned and looked to Hunter as he walked into the kitchen with Sydney following.

Danny: "She's nice." Danny said as I turned around and sat properly as I turned my head slightly to the right to see Hunter sitting on the counter as Sydney walked between his legs and placed them on Hunter's thigh's as Hunter took a sip of water. I licked my lips watching as Sydney slowly stroked up and down Hunter's thigh's. I didn't know whether to be angry or really turned on. They were both smiling at each other and there eyes were both looking deep into each other's. "What are you guys doing today?" I looked to Hunter as he cleared his throat and looked to me and Danny as Sydney turned around and put her arms on Hunter's legs as Hunter rested the side of his head on Sydney's shoulder looking at us.

Hunter: "Think we're heading onto the beach." I watched as Hunter looked at me. Our eyes met as I frowned at him. He smiled almost sympathetically as I grabbed Danny's hand. I turned back to the T.V feeling his eyes on me.

Sydney: "Did you guys want to come?"

Danny: "I'm up for it." I looked to Danny as he smiled.

Tori: "Sure." I sighed out.

Sydney: "Cool. You up for that?" I looked over to Hunter and Sydney as Sydney turned around in Hunter's arms and pressed herself into Hunter as I felt my heart tighten. I looked to the floor.

Hunter: "Sounds good." I looked up to Hunter as Sydney and Hunter's faces were really close. Next minute Sydney's lips were against Hunter's. I gripped the side of the sofa for support. I watched as both their eyes closed and there lips moved in sync. Hunter tilted his head slightly as I closed my eyes remembering the amazing sensation of him kissing me that time. It was the best feeling in the world. He puts so much passion and lust into the kiss that it's unbelievable. I opened my eyes and looked at Hunter as he pulled out of the kiss but Sydney bit down on Hunter's lip making Hunter smile. I felt bad tingles erupt in my body as I looked back to the T.V.

Sydney: "Go get ready."

Hunter: "I'll be back in a sec." I looked at Hunter as he walked past the sofa and smiled at me as I did the same. I sighed deeply and looked to Sydney as she smiled warmly at me. I smiled weakly back as she came over and sat on the chair next to us.

Danny: "So how do you know Hunter?"

Sydney: "I met him last night and we just clicked." I stood up as everyone looked at me.

Tori: "Just need to get ready." I said as I started to walk up the stairs hearing Danny and Sydney talking behind. I peeked through my door to see Hunter taking of his shirt showing of his shoulder blades and the soft line going down his back. I walked in and closed the door as he looked behind. He smiled at me as he placed his shirt on the side. He stood there in his grey trackie bottoms as I pressed my back up against the door seeing him standing there with a line running down the centre of his stomach parting his muscles as I licked my lips. I looked back up to him as he walked closer to me showing no expression until he was centimetre's away from me. He raised his hands and placed them beside my head as I reached forward and placed my hands on his stomach feeling him breathing slowly as his muscles and stomach slowly moved up and down against my hand. "Hey." I said as he smiled. He moved forward as our noses brushed together. I ran my hands to his hips as I pulled him closer feeling his stomach push into mine slightly. I closed my eyes and licked my lips.

Hunter: "Can I kiss you?" I opened my eyes and looked into his as they pleaded with me. I nodded as I held tight to his waist. He ran his hand to my neck as he tilted his head slightly and licked his lips. I closed my eyes as he came closer. I parted my lips as his soft breath hit my lips. But I didn't feel anything. I felt his hand move as I opened my eyes to see him take a step back and look to the floor and then back to me. He cleared his throat and itched the back of his neck as I frowned. He walked closer and reached behind me as I frowned. "Excuse me." I moved to the side as he opened the door and walked out leaving me standing there confused. I threw myself back onto the bed feeling my heart beat faster and faster with confusion.

Hunter p.o.v

I walked down stairs and saw Sydney as she smiled to me. I was more confused than ever. I really wanted to kiss Tori so much. But Sydney popped into my head. There's something about her. She smiled showing her perfect white teeth as I mirrored the smile.

Hunter: "You ready?" I asked holding out my hand as she smiled and stood up placing her hand in mine.

Sydney: "Sure."

Danny: "Oh are we going already?"

Hunter: "We will see you there." I said as I pulled Sydney out of the house. She rested her head on my arm as I smiled. I stopped at the bottom of the path as she looked at me and frowned. "I think I'm falling for you." I said as she smiled.

Sydney: "That wasn't the plan." She said seductively as she swung our hands.

Hunter: "No, but I am." I said shyly as she giggled and pecked my lips.

Sydney: "That's not a bad thing." She said looking up to me as I smiled. "I think I'm falling for you as well." She said as I smiled. "But we made Tori jealous." She said as we got into her car.

Hunter: "Yeh…. We nearly kissed." I said as she looked at me and raised her eyebrows. "But we didn't."

Sydney: "Why?" She asked as she started the engine.

Hunter: "I don't know." I did but I wasn't going to admit it. "I just left her there." I said as she nodded.

Sydney: "Hmmm… well let's enjoy the beach hey?" I nodded.

BEACH, BABY!

Tori p.o.v

We arrived at the beach. Me in my mini denim skirt and white tank top with my swim suit underneath and Danny with his navy blue and white swimming trunks and a yellow t-shirt. Both of us noticed Hunter and Sydney straight away. They were lying on the far side. Sydney's head on Hunter's stomach as they both sunbathed. Both their bodies were amazingly toned and tanned. I fucking hate this.

I love Danny but he seems to be more distant lately. It's weird. And as for Hunter, well he just completely confuses my brain.

We went over and sat down as Hunter propped himself up on his elbows as Sydney still had her head on Hunter's stomach.

Hunter: "Hey."

Tori: "Hey."

Danny: "Hunter you're going to have a head shape sun tan on your stomach." I smiled as I looked down to both of them.

Hunter: "It's okay she's covering up my bandage so it's better than having a massive square patch on my side."

Tori: "Why don't you take it off?" I asked as he looked at me and raised his eyebrows.

Hunter: "because I don't want people to pass out." He said as I giggled and sat down next to them. I looked at Danny as he laid down and put his head behind his hands.

Danny: "Tori sit on Hunter; I'd rather not have a head shaped tan." I looked down to Danny as he laid next to Sydney. Wow I can't believe he just said that, jerk. But then again I get to lay on Hunter which is a plus. I walked around and made the same move as I rested my head on Hunter's stomach. God he is comfy.

Hunter: "Guy's I'm not a pillow."

Sydney: "Deal with it babe." I giggled as I felt an arm on my stomach. I followed it up to see Hunter looking up to the sky his hand resting on my stomach as I smiled and entwined our hand slowly playing with his fingers. His hand wrapped further around as he pulled me further up as I shuffled further up so I was under his arm as his arm was wrapped tightly around my stomach. I lifted it up and quickly removed my top as I laid back down onto his stomach with Sydney as I placed his hand back. Feeling him gently squeeze my side as I ran my hand over his arm and laced our finger's together as they rested on my stomach. I didn't care if anyone saw to be honest. I slowly closed my eyes.

Sydney p.o.v Oh yes Sydney get's a P.o.v not many people do in my fic's but yeh. I like Sydney so she get's one. ;)

I slowly pushed myself up and looked over my shoulder to Hunter and Tori both of them fast asleep and there hands entwined on Tori's stomach. I looked at Danny who was listening to his music. God he was oblivios to Hunter and Tori. Any moron could see that they liked each other. I quickly reached over Hunter's stomach and onto Tori's as I softly grabbed there hands which were tightly together and placed them beside Hunter so they were out of sight from Danny. I slowly stood up as Danny opened his eyes and smiled at me.

Danny: "Where are you going?" I pointed towards the sea as he smiled and stood up. He was about to nudge Hunter.

Sydney: "Wait." I said as he looked up to me. "Let's leave them be." I said as he smiled to me. I started to walk down to the sea as Danny followed behind.

Hunter p.o.v

I tightened my grip of the soft material in my hand as I slowly flicked open my eyes. I looked down to see Tori looking up to me. On her side with the side of her head on my stomach. I smiled as she did the same.

Hunter: "Where is everyone?" I asked as slowly stretching out my free arm.

Tori: "Swimming." She said as she played with my fingers. I watched as she turned her head slightly and kissed my stomach as a massive smile erupted onto my face feeling the hairs stand up. She looked up to me and gave me a small smile as she rested her head back onto my stomach. "How do you feel?" she asked as I nodded.

Hunter: "Good." I said as she smiled. "Don't fancy a swim then?" I asked as she shook her head.

Tori: "Too cold for me." I smiled and sat up as she moved off me. I stood up and held out my hand to her.

Hunter: "Do you want to come for a walk?" I asked as she smiled. She put her hand in mine and pulled her up. But in one swift move I pulled her arm over my shoulder and put the other around her legs as I quickly pulled her up so she was on my shoulder's.

Tori: "Hunter don't you dare!" She said as I started to walk towards the water with her kicking.

Hunter: "Do what Tori?" I asked as I walked closer to the water.

Tori: "Hunter." She snapped as I giggled. I slowly stroked my hand up her thigh as I felt her shudder as I cupped her bum making her squeal as I took a step into the water. "Hunter I'm serious if you drop me-"

Hunter: "Don't make threats Tori. Because I could easily rip your underwear off right now and let you down." I said as she smacked my shoulder as I stood into the sea feeling her squirm.

Tori: "Hunter you're going to hurt yourself." She said as I giggled.

Hunter: "I'll take that risk." I said as she sighed.

Tori: "Hunter let me down this instant."

Hunter: "Tori all I'm hearing is blah, blah, blah, blah, blah."

I felt the first wave hit my stomach sending the salt water in the wound on my stomach and back as I closed my eyes and tightly clenched my jaw. I felt the next small wave hit. It wasn't as painful and it started to ease down as I got further into the water. "You ready?"

Tori: "Hunter I'm being seri-" I threw her backwards "Ahhhhhhh!" I turned around watching as she fell into the water. I couldn't help but laugh as I watched her come up. Her lips parted and she looked at me with her nostrils flaring. I put my hands out in front of me as she came closer as I moved back.

Hunter: "Now, now Tori. You don't want to hurt yourself." I said as she tried to keep a straight face but it broke into a smile as I couldn't help but join in. I looked over my shoulder to see Sydney swimming over to the rocks with Danny as they went to explore. I turned back around but instantly felt Tori's body pressed into mine and her lips pressed eagerly against mine as I gripped tight to her bare waist. This time nothing was going to stop me. I tilted my head slightly and pushed my lips harder into hers as she let out a muffled moan as her hands rummaged through my hair. Her body felt so silky. Didn't help that I was holding it underwater but it still felt amazingly right. I pulled her closer as our bare stomachs touched. I pulled out and kept my lips parted as I let out small heavy breaths as I licked my lips.

Tori: "Hun-" I cut her off as I quickly reattached our lips. Wrapping my arms around to the bottom of her back as I pushed myself into her feeling her lean back slightly as I pushed harder making her grip tighter to me as I felt her tongue brush against my bottom lip as I openly welcomed it. I slowly lent down and put my hands under her knee caps as I pulled them up as she wrapped her legs around my hips feeling her press herself against me. Her breast's against my neck as I felt her warm centre against my stomach. I slowly lowered my hands to her bum as she rocked herself slightly. Our tongues started to battle as she rocked herself against me making both of us moan into the heated kiss. I pulled out as we rested our heads together. I looked down briefly to see her plump breasts right below. I blew out a sharp breath as I flickered my eyes up to her as hers were closed. Her lips slightly parted as I watched her cheeks slightly turn a shade of pink matching her lips as I smiled to myself. "That was…." she stopped rocking slightly but the waves made her slightly rub against me. I let out a short breath and nodded as I raised my eyebrows. She giggled as I smiled and bowed my head looking down to our attached half naked bodies. I gulped down the lump in my throat.

Tori: "Like what you see?" She said flirtatiously. I only nodded. I brought my eyes up to her as she tightened her legs around my hips making her centre push closer to my crotch as I closed my eyes and parted my lips. I felt her come closer as she took my bottom lip between her teeth and gently sucked on it making me run my hands down to her bum and gently pull her closer to me as I ran my hands into the back of her bikini bottoms as I glided my hands down her soft bum giving it a gentle squeeze as I felt her grind into me making me squeeze a bit harder. "I want you… so bad." She whispered as I nodded.

Hunter: "But we should stop." I said as I could feel myself starting to lose control of my body. I opened my eyes and looked at her as she nodded. She leant forward as I did the same as we reconnected our lips. She ran her hand down my side as she reached my arms and gently stroked behind her to where my hands were in her bikini bottoms. She stroked down my fingers as she pressed her hands against mine making me grab hold of her bum as she pushed my hands down into her skin. She let out a moan into the kiss.

Tori: "We do." She muttered into the kiss as I nodded and kept our lips intact.

Hunter: "Yeh." I mumbled as she giggled. She ran her hands back to my shoulder's as she gave them a gentle squeeze and pulled back. As I parted my lips and looked to her as she bit her bottom lip.

Tori: "I think we need to cool down."

Hunter: "We're in the sea Tori." I said as I ran my hand in a circle across her bum as she pressed herself into me. "Where else do you expect us to go?" I asked as she looked up to the sky making her boobs stand out a little bit more as I leaned forward and gave her neck a kiss as she hummed. I slowly ran my hands out of her pants as I ran them down her legs as I unwrapped them from my waist as she dropped into the water with her arms still around my neck as I kissed down her chest, between her breasts as she looked up to the sky.

Tori: "Fuck." She muttered as I slowly kissed down the line on her stomach as I reached the water. I placed my hands on her waist as she ran her hands up into her hair as I smiled and slowly sank under the water as I ran my hands to her bikini bottoms and placed small kisses down her stomach until I reached her bottoms. I ran my hands to the elastic and slowly lent foreword as I felt myself intrigued to see what's under there. I knew what was under there but still. It was exciting. I kept hold of my breath as I leant forward and kissed under her bellybutton and just above her elastic.

Tori p.o.v

I ran my hands through my hair as I sank into the water as Hunter placed small kisses down my stomach. My breathing hitched when I felt him kiss under my bellybutton. Knowing he was so close made my heart speed up dramatically. His kisses were amazing. And I mean amazing. They seemed to just show you all the passion, safety and trust. There was no danger like I thought there would be. But more… love.

Danny: "Tori?"


	14. Part 18

Sydney p.o.v

I swam over with Danny as I saw Tori wrack her hands into her hair and look up to the sky. I frowned and saw something move in the water and I noticed a bit of flesh that popped up but back down and I instantly knew who it was. I parted my lips and let out a little giggle. Danny turned around and frowned at me as I straightened myself up. I swam over as Danny did the same.

Danny: "Tori?" I quickly swam over to Hunter as Tori looked to me and to Danny as I reached down and grabbed Hunter's shoulder and slowly sank up to my neck as I pulled him behind me. He rested his hands on my hips as I looked to Tori who frowned at me. I gave her a small wink as she smiled weirdly and turned back to Danny.

Sydney: "I'll go find Hunter." I turned around and pushed Hunter's back under the water until a wave came and pulled him up pretending he caught a wave in although we were further away from Tori and Danny. Hunter's head popped up and he took a big breath as I smirked. "Having fun were you?" I asked as he turned red and looked away smiling. "And I thought you liked me." I said raising my eyebrows as he looked to me his smile dropping. "I'm kidding Hunter." I said as he smiled. "You might be a fantastic kisser and an amazing lover." I said as he laughed. "And even though I've only known you for a day I kinda know that you love her." His head shot up to mine frowning as I smiled. "You love her Hunter." I said as he looked down to the sea then back to me. He looked different. Almost as if those words hurt.

Hunter: "I don't love." He said as I frowned. "It's not me." I watched as he walked past me. I looked at him as he walked out of the sea.

Tori: "Is he okay?" Tori asked as I walked past. I gave her a small smile.

Sydney: "He's just a bit sea sick." I said as I quickly followed him out. He walked up to the towels and picked one up as he walked off. I instantly started to follow him. "We will see you at the house later." I shouted to Tori as I started to run after Hunter as he disappeared over the sand dunes. "Hunter stop." I said as I caught a glimpse of him walking off. I quickly caught up to him and pulled at his arm as he turned around, Looking at me blankly. "What do you mean you don't do love?" I asked as he shrugged.

Hunter: "I just don't do it."

Sydney: "Hunter you don't build someone's house with out them knowing. And you especially don't go down on someone in the sea with there boyfriend so close that you couldn't care. That's love."

Hunter: "No, that's careless Syd."

Sydney: "No." I snapped as he came closer as I did the same. He didn't scare me. "That's love." I said as he looked between my eyes his nostrils flaring and his fists tightly clenched as I kept my ground watching as his face turned redder and redder.

Hunter: "I… don't… do…love." He hissed out as I frowned.

Sydney: "Why are you being like this?" I asked as he outstretched her arms.

Hunter: "THIS IS ME SYD." he shouted as I flinched slightly. "I'm nothing." He hissed as he started to shake with anger. "Who are you kidding huh? Do you really think this is love?" I frowned as he looked really angry. "This isn't love. This is nothing. This is me… I'm nothing." He said as I shook my head. I tried to speak but he interrupted. "I don't see why you're helping me. She obviously loves Danny. She isn't wanting to give him up. She waited till Danny turned his back to make her move and I just realised."

I slowly reached over to him but he flinched as I sighed. "You know…." He said as she looked up to me. "I'm never going to have anything…" He said as he sat down. I slowly knelt down in front of him as he looked down to his hands.

Sydney: "For what it's worth you have me." I said as he smiled. "It sounds weird because we've only known each other for a day. But I want to be your friend." I said as he smiled. "Do you want to stay at mine for a few days?" I asked as he looked up to me and smiled.

Hunter: "Really?" I nodded as he smiled and nodded. "That would be great. But I just need some time." I nodded and helped him up. "Do you think I can come by tonight?" I smiled and nodded.

Sydney: "You can come whenever." I lent forward and pecked his lips as he smiled. With me and him it feels more friendly than feelings for each other. It's nice.

He smiled at me as I placed my hands on his knees.

Sydney: "I'll see you in a bit babe." I said as he nodded.

Hunter: "Thanks Syd." I smiled at hearing him say my name like that.

Sydney: "You're welcome." I kissed his cheek and pushed myself away as I walked towards my car leaving Hunter behind.

Hunter p.o.v

I pushed myself up and felt a hand on my arm helping me.

Hunter: "Syd seriously I'm okay." I turned around and felt a sharp throbbing pain to my cheek as I fell to the floor. I landed on the sand as I suddenly felt myself being pulled onto my back as I turned around and looked up to Danny as he hovered above me looking extremely pissed off.

Danny: "You think I'm blind huh?" He raised his fist and brought it swinging into my cheek as the side of my face hit the sand again. He brought my head back to face him as I felt the blood trickle down from my eyebrow. "You think I don't see the way she looks at you. The way she talks to you?" He brought her left hand this time swinging into my cheek as the other side of my face hit the sand. I blew out a sharp breath as I watched some of the sand blow as some blood dropped from my mouth onto the sand making a horrible paste. "Dick." He pushed me back into the sand as I looked up to the sky my lips parted as I saw her walk away. I let out a few breaths as I sat up feeling myself become dizzy as I started to whip my face with the towel feeling a slight bump on my right eyebrow and a cut on my bottom lip. I flinched slightly as I dabbed it.

I have 7 words to say…

WHY THE FUCK IS IT ALWAYS ME?


	15. Part 19

Hunter p.o.v

I walked straight into the house seeing Blake sat there. He looked over the sofa to me and dropped his magazine and his lips parted as he stood up. I took off upstairs.

Blake: "Hunter? Hunter what happened?" He came up to the stairs as I went into the hallway closet and took out a suitcase as I walked into my room. Well Tori's at the moment but you know. "Hunter what are you doing?" I pulled open a draw as I placed the suitcase on the bed. I felt Blake tug on my arm as he pulled me around to see him.

Hunter: "What?" I asked as he put his hand under my chin and turned my face to the side.

Blake: "What the hell happened to you?" He asked as I shrugged. "Did you get caught sleeping with someone?" I shrugged out of his grip as I started to shove my clothes into my bag.

Hunter: "No Blake." I snapped.

Blake: "But that's normally how you…." I looked at him as he raised her eyebrows. "You know." I frowned. "That's what you normally get beaten up for." I smiled and turned around as I picked up some shoes and shoved them in the bag.

Hunter: "Right… well yeh then I did. I slept with some complete stranger and her boyfriend walked in." I sighed out as he sat on my bed.

Blake: "I knew it."

Hunter; "Yeh well you guys always know me more than myself." I said as he nodded.

Blake: "You're just predictable." He doesn't even know me.

Hunter: "That's me."

Blake: "So where are you going?"

Hunter: "To a friends." I said as he nodded.

Blake: "How long?" I stopped and turned to him as he picked up one of my t shirt that I had let Tori use to sleep in.

Hunter: "That's mine." I lied as Blake handed it to me. I looked at it and smiled as I put it in my bag. I needed something to remind me of her. Just something… "I'm staying for a few weeks. I'm not sleeping on that sofa." I said as he laughed.

Blake: "You've been on it for one night… And that's when you got out of hospital."

Hunter: "It's my old age." He laughed as I smiled. I looked at him as he looked to the floor. "I'll be back soon." I said as he nodded and kept his gaze on his feet.

Blake: "You're not going back to…." I looked to him as he looked back to the floor.

Hunter: "Tina?" I asked as he nodded. "No, I'm staying with my friend for a while."

Blake: "Friend?"

Hunter: "Mhm."

Blake: "Well stay safe."

Hunter: "I will."

Blake: "I don't mean sexually because…." I looked at him as he started to blush. "You know."

Hunter: "Well done Blake." I said clapping as he frowned. "Your next lesson will be how to turn the door handle." I said as he rolled her eyes. "She's just a friend anyway.

Blake: "So she's a bit on the side?" He asked as I frowned.

Hunter: "A bit on the side?" I asked as he nodded.

Blake: "Yeh…. I read Tori's diary." I raised my eyebrows.

Hunter: "She has a diary?" I asked as he nodded.

Blake: "Yeah. It's under her pillow." He reached under as I raised my eyebrows. "Do you want to read?"

Hunter: "No." I snapped. "It's her private life." I said as he sighed.

Blake: "She's written something's about you." I hesitated for a second.

Hunter: "Then I hope they're all nice. But I have to be off." I picked up the bag and slung it over my shoulder. "See you later bro." I said as I walked out with him following.

Blake: "Later Hunter.".

Blake: "I kinda like this side to you anyway." I opened the front door and walked out as he leant against the door frame.

Hunter: "What side?"

Blake: "The womanizer side. Reminds me of me."

Hunter: "Well I learned from the best."

Blake: "So dad?"

Hunter: "bull's-eye." I said as he smirked.

Blake: "What should I tell Tori and Danny?" I turned around and looked at Blake.

Hunter: "Just say that I've gone to a friends." He nodded as I smiled. I turned around and my lips parted as I saw the two familiar people staring at me.

Blake: "Sam, Margaret." I gripped tighter to my bag as they smiled and looked between me and Blake. "What are you two doing here?" He asked as they came closer. I took a step back towards Blake as they stopped.

Sam: "We came to check on Hunter."

Blake: "He's fine." I looked between them as they smiled at me.

Margaret: "How are you Hunter?" I looked back to Blake.

Blake: "He's fine." I smiled and looked back to them as they sighed.

Margaret: "Still not talking to us then?"

Blake: "He can do what he likes."

Sam: "Why don't you let him speak."

Blake: "Go on then ask him something?"

Margaret: "How's college?" She asked as I stood straight and held tight to my bag. There was a long pause as I looked between them. There faces dropping as mine stayed the same. A slight grimace.

Blake: "He got kicked out."

Margaret: "What?"

Sam: "Why?"

Blake: "Drugs." I kept my eyes on them as they sighed.

Sam: "Hunter, why do you have to throw away your life?"

Blake: "I think you've already done that enough for both of us." I looked back to Blake as he smiled.

Hunter: "I'm…" I pointed down the road as he nodded. I walked towards them and stopped around 5 feet away from them. I looked to the floor and raised my hand waving them to the side as they stayed there.

Margaret: "Ask us." I looked up to them as I bent down and placed my bag on the floor.

Sam: "He hasn't got the guts." I walked up to him and stood right in front of him as he smiled to me. There was nothing more I wanted to do then punch him in the face. He took a step forward so our noses were nearly touching.

Blake: "Hunter come on." I kept my eyes on him as he squinted at me.

Tori: "What's going on?" I kept my eyes on him as Margaret moved to the side letting Tori and Danny through. I saw out of the corner of my eye Tori was looking at me. "Hunter?"

Margaret: "Come on Sam."

Tori: "Hunter…" I gripped my fist's tighter feeling my knuckles turn white as I kept a straight face. He came closer to me as he leaned into my ear.

Sam: "Useless piece of shit" I lifted my hands and gave him a sharp jab to the chest watching as he fell backwards but managed to balance himself out. I walked towards him and raised my hands again as I gave him another shove watching as he fell back onto his car.

Blake: "Hunter he's not worth it."

Margaret: "Sam leave it." He bounced off the car and came up to my face pushing our foreheads together as I kept still.

Sam: "You want to try that again huh?" He said as I raised my hands and brought them against his shoulders as I watched him stumble back.

Tori: "Hunter stop." I kept my eyes on him as he started to walk towards me. He swung his right hand as I brought my left arm up feeling it hit my arm as I raised my right hand and brought it smashing into his face as he fell to the floor.

Blake: "Fuck." I started to walk up to him but felt someone tug me back. I shook them off and walked over to Sam as he started to stand.

_Flash back. _

_Sam: "Your brother's in hospital." I frowned as I put my book down on my desk with the phone to my ear._

_Hunter: "What? What happened is he okay?" I asked as I pushed my chair back and picked up my school bag leaving the library as I ran to the bus stop._

_Sam: "He had a stumble down the stairs."_

_It was no fucking stumble._

End flash back.

He pushed himself up and turned around facing me as I watched him raise his fist. He jabbed it towards me as I closed my eyes. But when I felt no contact I slowly opened my eyes to see a hand holding his fist. I followed it to see Sydney snarling at him. She pushed his fist away and walked between me and him.

Sydney: "Get the fuck away from here."

Margaret: "Sam come on." Sydney walked back towards me. Her back to me as she reached behind and grabbed my hand as she stood beside me.

Sam: "This isn't over." he said pointing his finger towards me.

Tori: "Leave." I looked over my shoulder to see Tori bright red. Anger filling every section of her face as she snarled at Sam.

Sam: "Our pleasure. See you later princess." He said blowing a kiss out to Tori as I jolted forward but felt an arm wrap around my waist holding me back. I watched as Sydney stood in front still with an arm around my waist as I looked over my shoulder to see Tori holding me back along with Blake.

Sydney: "leave now." Sam started to walk off as Tori's arm slowly came off me. Making me feel suddenly vulnerable.

Tori: "Are you okay?" I turned around and looked at Tori as she kept her eyes on Sam and Margaret as they walked off. I nodded as I looked to Danny who was looking between us.

Hunter: "I'm fine." She raised her hand and grabbed my chin and turned it to the side as I sighed.

Tori: "Did he do this to you?" She asked as I looked to Danny.

Blake: "No some guy did." I nodded as Danny smirked.

Tori: "Come on let's get you cleaned up." She said walking back to the house as I looked down to my bag. She turned around and frowned at me as she followed my gaze to the bag. "Where are you going?" She asked as I bent over and picked up my bag.

Hunter: "I'm just going away for a while." I said as I watched her eyes fill.

Sydney: "I'll wait for you in the car." I nodded and turned to Tori as a tear rolled down her cheek. I didn't care if Danny was here. I grabbed Tori's waist and pulled her into me as I wrapped my arms around her waist as she held tight to my jacket. I could feel the tears against my neck as she kissed it secretly. I looked to Danny as he snarled at me. I kissed Tori's cheek.

Hunter: "I'll do anything for you ya know." I whispered into her ear as she nodded into my neck. "I….." I swallowed the lump in my throat as she hugged me tighter. "I love you." I whispered as I pulled out of the hug. She looked at me wide eyed as she stood there in shock. I looked to Blake and smiled. "I'll see you guy's later." I said as I looked to Tori whose lips were parted with a tear rolling down her cheek. I winked at her as I walked backwards. I smiled as her bottom lip trembled.

I turned my back and opened the door to Sydney's car as I threw my bag into the back and climbed into the front.

Sydney: "Where do you want to go?" She asked as I looked through the window to Tori. Danny came over and hugged her as I looked to Sydney.

Hunter: "Anywhere" She frowned but turned the engine on anyway. We pulled out of the driveway as I looked in the mirror to see Blake now hugging Tori and Danny walking into the house.

Sydney: "Why don't you want to stay there?"

Hunter: "Because Danny was the one who did this." I said pointing to my face. "And I don't want the same thing to happen to Tori."

Sydney: "What about Danny?"

Hunter: "I've already got a plan for him." I said as a smirk started to grow.

Please review!


	16. Part 20

Hunter p.o.v

4 day's. 4 days I've been away from Tori. 4 day's I've had no contact. 4 day's since I saw Margaret and Sam.

Shane: "Hunter watch what you're doing with that." I pushed the door up the stairs as I reached the top.

Hunter: "Don't worry. It's all good." I said as I pushed the door up and against Tori's frame.

I had done a lot. And I mean a lot. None stop work, no breaks and the occasional nap.

I had finished downstairs. Brought all the same furniture and even painted it the right colour. I got the floorings the exact same and even the tiles.

To say I was tired would be an understatement.

Dustin: "Hunter where do I put this?" I looked down the hall to see Dustin holding a picture frame of Tori and her dad.

Hunter: "On that hook."

The place looked amazing. I was more than chuffed with the work and all I had to do was put Tori's door on and sort out the banister. I was surprised she didn't come by to at least try and sort the house out or look at it. But I guess she didn't want to be here when her dad got back. Understandable.

Shane: "Look out." I frowned and turned around as I watched the door coming towards me as I put my hands out. But it collided with my head as I stumbled backwards. I felt a hand grip me but there wasn't enough strength and I fell as I lost my balance on the top step. It felt like forever once I started to fall backwards. My back first collided with the stairs as it ricocheted through my spine.

I rolled backwards down the stairs as I fell off the side where the banister should have been as I fell onto a table as my back collided, going straight through the wooden surface feeling it give away under me.

Sydney: " SHANE, DUSTIN, CAM!" I heard footsteps running down the stairs as I outstretched my arms over the table as I looked up to the ceiling feeling my head was going to explode. My vision started to blur as I watched Sydney's face appear above. "It's okay Hunter, your going to be fine." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

Hunter: "T…" She came loser as she put her ear near my mouth. "Tori…." I whispered as she looked down to me.

Sydney: "it's okay. Some one ring an ambulance."

Hunter: "Urgh." I groaned as I flickered my eyes.

Sydney: "Don't move." She whispered as I felt her put her hand in mine.

Shane: "What? Oh my god. What the fuck happened?"

Cam: "Shit."

Sydney: "Just call an ambulance someone." I closed my eyes as I felt her hand in mine. "It's going to be okay."

Shane: "Hello we need an ambulance to Blue Bay Harbour, New Lane Street Number 5."

Sydney: "Babe stay with me." I felt her gently stroke my cheek as I heard there voices getting further away. "

Sydney p.o.v

I ran behind them as they wheeled Hunter into the hospital. Cam, Dustin and Shane all running beside us. They wheeled him in through the double doors banging them into the walls as they put a mask over Hunter's face. Running along the side as they slowly squeezed the bag. I watched as Hunter's phone slipped out of his pocket as I bent down and picked it up quickly shoving it into mine as I kept up beside her bed.

Doctor: "What happened?" A doctor asked as he ran over and looked down to Hunter.

Sydney: "He ummm, he got hit on the head by a door and fell down some stairs."

Shane: "He landed on a table."

Dustin: "Is he going to be okay?"

Doctor: "I think we need to take him into surgery." I stopped as the doctor stopped in front of us as they wheeled Hunter into another set of double doors. "I'm sorry but you can't come any further."

Sydney: "Is he going to be okay though?"

Doctor: "When I have some news I'll come and tell you." With that he disappeared into the room. I walked up and peered through the glass as I saw them all crowd around Hunter's bed.

_Hunter: "Tori."_ The words stuck in my head. I knew what to do. I quickly pulled Hunter's phone out as I ran to the entrance. Quickly looking through her contacts as I came across _Beautiful. _A smiled formed as I quickly pressed call. I tapped repeatedly on the wall as I listened to the ringing.

Tori: "Hunter?"

Sydney: "Hey-"

Tori: "Who's this?"

Sydney: "It's Sydney."

Tori: "Oh…. Hi."

Sydney: "You need to come to the hospital."

Tori: "Why? Where's Hunter?" She asked as I heard her voice crack.

Sydney: "He had a fall. You need to come to the hospital."

Tori: "I'll be right there."

Sydney: "Bring Blake." I hung up and walked straight in. Well mostly ran but once I figured I was going the wrong way I quickly back tracked. Fucking hospitals.


	17. Part 21

Tori p.o.v

I ran as fast as I could into the hospital as Blake followed behind. There was a crowd of people randomly standing in the doorway as we both tried to squeeze past.

Tori: "MOVE OUT THE FREAKING WAY IT ISN'T A BUS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as everyone stopped and stared for a second as we pushed past.

Man: "I think you should watch what you're saying." A man stood in front of me as I tried to get past as he stood there looking at me.

Tori: "Move out my fucking way." I hissed as he shook his head.

Man: "Ask politely." I brought my fist up not being able to control my anger as I jabbed it towards his face hitting him square in the nose as I stood over him.

Tori: "How's that for polite?" I asked as I walked into the hospital with Blake following.

Blake: "My god Tori." I looked to the receptionist who had her eyebrows raised.

Tori: "Okay you saw what I did out there. That's going to be you in 5 minutes if you don't tell me where Hunter Bradley is." I watched as she started to press the buttons on the keyboard. She looked up to me and pointed down the hall.

Receptionist: "Urgh, fourth door on the left. Are you family?"

Blake: "We are his siblings." I started to walk down the corridor as I counted the doors with Blake. We got to the third one and everything seemed to go fuzzy. My legs were walking faster than I was intending and I had tears streaming down my face. And I wasn't even sobbing or anything it's just tears.

I got to the fourth door and looked through the window to see Sydney sitting on a chair beside the bed and three other people all standing around. Sydney looked up to me and pulled herself out of the chair as she walked to the door. She slowly opened it and closed it behind as me and Blake looked at her.

Tori: "Is he okay?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around my waist holding myself together.

Sydney: "He broke his arm and dislocated his shoulder. He also has a concussion."

Tori: "Is he awake?" I asked as she shook her head.

Sydney: "Doctor said that they don't know if he will wake up today, tomorrow or next week."

Blake: "How did this happen?"

Sydney: "He's been doing up Tori's house." I raised my eyebrows as my heart suddenly started to beat over excitedly.

Tori: "What?" I asked in disbelief.

Sydney: "He was finishing the last couple of things and the door to your room just came down on him." I put my hands into my hair. "He's been doing it up every night."

Tori: "Damn it." I cried to myself as Sydney and Blake both looked at me. "All this time he's been nothing but helping me and I've done nothing but put him down." I sobbed out as I put my back to the wall and slowly slid down it as Sydney bent down in front of me.

Sydney: "Hunter never thought that. He always thought that it was more support than anything." I frowned as she placed her hands on my knees. "It was more his encouragement than anything."

Tori: "How was me telling him that she slept with every fish in the sea support?"

Sydney: "Because he wanted you to think differently of him. He wanted to prove to you he wasn't like that anymore."

Tori: "Why hasn't he contacted me then?" I asked as I whipped my tears away.

Blake: "I'm just going to go in." I nodded as Sydney sat beside me.

Sydney: "He wanted to crack down with the house and I guess with what happened with Danny he just had enough and decided to do the house up proper-"

Tori: "What happened with Danny?" I asked as she closed her eyes and looked away. "Sydney….." I said as she sighed and looked at me.

Sydney: "Danny was the one who beat Hunter up. Not some random guy. It was Danny…"

Tori: "What?" I asked as I looked to her and frowned.

Sydney: "He saw you two… Hunter didn't want to tell you. He wanted to protect you." I looked away as I let out another cry and banged my head back against the wall.

Tori: "Fuck sake." I cried out. "Are you sure?" I asked as she nodded.

Sydney: "I saw…" She said as I frowned.

Tori: "You saw Danny hit Hunter?"

Sydney: "Yeh."

Tori: "Why didn't you do anything?"

Sydney: "Hunter can handle himself."

Tori: "Then why hasn't Danny got a scratch on him?"

Sydney: "Because Hunter didn't fight back. He didn't want to. I mean what would you do if I was Hunter's girlfriend and I hit you? You wouldn't fight back because you wouldn't only be hurting me in some ways you would hurt Hunter. And I guess that's why he didn't fight back."

Tori: "I've got him completely wrong." I cried as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders and pulled me into her.

Sydney: "Yeh you have. But you can change that. He's not dieing he's just taking his time waking up." I nodded against her shoulder.

Tori: "Why are you so nice to me?"

Sydney: "Because you're Hunter's friend. Which means there's something about you he likes. Which means you're not that bad." I giggled as she did the same.

Tori: "I thought you and Hunter were going out…." I mumbled.

Sydney: "No, I mean we did it once actually 3 times but that was it. We agreed to be friends and that's all. That was like 5 or 6 day's ago." I nodded but can't help feeling the tinge of jealousy that she got to touch Hunter. "But you're the one he wants. He needs you." I whipped away my tears as I stood up.

Tori: "I have to go do something. But I'll be back."

Sydney: "Don't you want to see Hunter?"

Tori: "I have to do something first." She nodded as she walked to the door as I walked down the corridor.

I was going to find Danny. And this time it was going to be him with a split lip.

I stepped over the man who I punched earlier as he cradled his nose with paramedics around him as I made my way to the bus stop.


	18. Part 22

Hunter p.o.v

I could feel her snuggled into my chest as I inhaled her scent. I felt her hand in mine on top of my stomach as I slowly flickered my eyes open and looked up to the ceiling. I felt my head banging but when I looked down all of that disappeared. Tori was snuggled into my side holding my hand with one of her legs between mine.

I felt her hand come out of mine as she slowly pushed my shirt up and rested it on my stomach as I felt chills throughout my body as I closed my eyes and pushed my head back.

Think of something.

Name things.

People you slept with.

Sydney

Sophie

Larisa

Claire

Eliza

Tina

Laura

Sacha

Okay it's taking my mind of it a little.

Okay now she's making little patterns.

Urgh….

Oh the twins Chloe and Jessie

Jasmine

Daisy

Nearly Tori.

Tori.

I wonder what she would be like.

God that body turns me on.

FUCK!

Hunter: "Tori you're really turning me on." I said as she shot up. She looked at me and suddenly pounced as she buried her head into my neck making me groan slightly. "Hey." I whispered as she started to sob into my neck.

Tori: "Thank you." She sobbed out as she pulled out of my neck.

Hunter: "For what?" I asked as I slowly stroked away her tears as she hovered above me.

Tori: "Everything. Doing my house up, keeping me safe. Doing all the things you shouldn't have done but done anyway." My smile faded.

Hunter: "That was supposed to be a surprise." I said as she giggled.

Tori: "I love it." She whispered as I smiled.

Hunter: "So why am I here?" I whispered looking around the room.

Tori: "You hit your head on my door and fell down some stairs." I laughed as she frowned. "It's not funny." She said as I laughed harder.

Hunter: "How come your door always puts me in hospitals?" I asked as she giggled.

Tori: "I don't know….. Sydney told me about Danny." I smiled sympathetically as I looked down. "I'm sorry." She whimpered out as I looked up to see a tear roll down her cheek. I reached up and whipped it away.

Hunter: "Hey, its okay. It's not your fault anyway." I placed some of her fringe behind her ear. "I don't blame him. I mean if my girlfriend was as beautiful as you then I would do anything to keep anyone else away." She looked up to me and smiled.

Tori: "Me and Danny aren't going out anymore…" My smile faded as I brought her into a hug not caring about the pain in my shoulder.

Hunter: "I'm sorry." I kissed the top of her head.

Tori: "It's okay. The dick had it coming." I smiled as she pulled back and looked down to me.

Hunter: "So a lot has happened today." I sighed out as she giggled.

Tori: "Mmm…" I looked up to her as she looked down to my lips.

Hunter: "Miss my lips already Hanson?" I asked as she blushed.

Tori: "Mhm." She mumbled as I smiled.

Hunter: "Well if it counts they miss you." I said as she smiled and bit her lip. Just as she was leaning down the door opened.

Doctor: "I'm sorry Miss but visits are over now." I rubbed Tori's arm as she sighed and rolled off the bed.

Tori: "Okay." she sighed out as the doctor left. "I better..." She pointed to the door as I smiled.

Hunter: "Yeh. I'm just going to..." I looked around the room. I normally find an excuse to leave once I wake up with someone but really… Were would I go I'm in hospital. Plus I woke up to the one person I actually wanted to wake up to. "Stay here?" I asked more of a question as she giggled.

Tori: "Hunter you look so lost." She said as she came over and leant down placing a kiss on my forehead as she skipped back to the door.

Hunter: "Are you coming back tomorrow?" I asked as she turned around and smiled.

Tori: "Maybe." She said flirtatiously.

Hunter: "Well I might be here." I said as she smiled.

Tori: "Well I might be here at say 10?"

Hunter: "In the morning?" I asked as she nodded. "Well I'll have to book it into my busy schedule of moving my arm and possibly going to the toilet. But I'm sure I can fit you in." I said as she rolled her eyes.

Tori: "Well I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

Hunter: "Maybe." I said as she smiled.

Tori: "Bye." She started to walk out as I sat up slightly.

Hunter: "Tori?" I asked as she opened the door and looked at me.

Tori: "Yeh?"

Hunter: "Have a nice night." I said as she smiled.

Tori: "You too." I looked around the room and smiled at her.

Hunter: "Ill try."

Tori: "Bye."

Hunter: "Bye." She was about to walk out. "Tori?" I asked again as she bit her lip and looked back to me.

Tori: "Yes?" She asked as i smiled.

Hunter: "Nothing I just wanted to hear you voice." I said as she giggled.

Tori: "Night Hunter."

Hunter: "Night Tor... "


	19. Part 23

Tori p.o.v

I got home to the Bradley's as I recoiled the events of tonight.

2 hours before.

_I phoned Danny not that long after I left, asking if he could meet me at my house. And here I am. Looking up to the beautiful house. It looked absolutely amazing. The outside was painted the same colour it was. It didn't look different at all. It looked like my dad's house._

_I walked up to the door and slowly pushed it open as I looked in to see the door half way down the stairs and the table which was beside the stair shattered with a bit of blood on the top of the table._

_I racked my hands into my hair as I let out a little cry. I walked up to the cupboard as I picked up some of the wood and pulled it outside into the little tip. I threw it in as I let a little cry as I saw the splash of blood on the cupboard._

_Danny: "Oh my god." I turned around and looked to Danny who was looking at the house. "How did this happen?" He asked as I started to walk towards him anger filling every section of my body. I looked down to his knuckles to see the slight swollen area. He frowned at me as I brought my hand up and swung it into his cheek as I watched him fall to the floor. "What the fuck?" He looked up to me as he pushed herself up._

_Tori: "Did you do it?" I asked as he frowned as he whipped the blood off his lip._

_Danny: "Do what?" He screeched as he faced me._

_Tori: "Attack Hunter?" I asked as he frowned._

_Danny: "No…"_

_Tori: "Then what happened to your fist?" I asked as he looked down to them the back to me._

_Danny: "Can you really expect me to just sit back and watch as you two kiss and cuddle each other. He's nothing but a waste of-" I brought my hand up again as I brought it smashing into his nose watching as he cradled it and stumbled backwards._

_Tori: "Don't you ever talk about him like that again." I spat as he frowned._

_Danny: "Why? He is." I tightly gripped my fists._

_Tori: "We're over." I hissed as he frowned._

_Danny: "Because of that dickhead."_

_Tori: "Not because of Hunter. He has a lot to do with it but he isn't the main reason. We're over because you didn't do anything to help me. Everyday I struggled to find someone to rebuild the house and you didn't do a thing."_

_Danny: "So who did this?" He asked as I smiled._

_Tori: "Hunter did." He raised his eyebrows as I smirked. "He was there when I was sad and angry when you were off gallivanting." I said as he sighed and looked down._

_Danny: "You could have come to me and said these things."_

_Tori: "You shouldn't have had to ask. You should of just none." I said as I stormed past him._

_Danny: "You'll regret this."_

_Tori: "Maybe. But at least I would know I've tried." I walked towards the bus stop waiting for thee next bus._

1 hour later

_I put my hands on the door as I looked in to see Blake and Blake both sitting either side of Hunter's bed sl__eeping. I slowly pushed open the door as I walked towards the bed seeing Hunter with his lips parted and his eyes firmly shut and a bandage around his forehead with his hair pushed back. His right arm in a sling as well as his shoulder. I stood at the bottom of the bed as I watched him steady breathing as a little machine on the side of his bed beeped._

_Blake: "Tori?" I looked to Blake as I l__et a tear roll down my cheek. Hunter's skin looked so pale._

_Tori__: "Hey." I whimpered as he got up and pulled me into a hug as I kept my eyes on Hunter as I rested my head on Blake's shoulder._

_Sydney__: "Guys?" I looked to Sydney as she whipped away her tears. "Hey."_

_Tori: "Hi." I said as __she smiled and sat up._

_Blake: "We will leave you to it. Ring us if you get any news." I nodded as both__, Blake and Sydney walked out._

_I slowly walked over to the side of the bed as I slowly brought my knees onto __the bed as I laid down beside him. I watched as his chest slowly raised and fell. I brought my hand up and ran it down his arm as I got to his hand and entwined our fingers as his lifeless fingers just feel between mine. I moved foreword and placed my head on his chest as I listened to his heart beat._

_Tori: "I love you too." I said as __I placed a kiss on his chest and slowly drifted of to sleep._

Now

I smiled and walked over to Hunter's bed as I threw myself down on it and sighed.

Is it weird I miss him already?

I never thought I would of.

But something inside me was making this cheesy grin grow bigger and bigger as I looked out the window to see the stars knowing Hunter would be sleeping peacefully under them, warm in his bed.

Hunter p.o.v

Dream

_I ran into the hospital as fast as I could._

_Hunter: "Hi, I'm here to see a Blake Bradley?" I asked as the receptionist started to slowly tap on her computer. I tapped my fingers on the table impatiently._

_Margaret: "Hunter?" I looked down the hall to see Margaret running towards me as I walked towards her. We both stopped a few feet away from each other._

_We weren't really the whole family __type._

_Hunter: "Where's Blake?" I asked as she pointed towards the door. I pushed past her as I walked towards the double doors. I noticed he was in there by himself as I looked at mom and frowned. "Where's dad?"_

_Margaret: "He went to get a coffee." I pushed through the doors as mom waited outside._

_Hunter: "What do you think your doing laying about?" I asked as I saw him sit up slightly._

_Blake: "You know me. Thought I would catch a bit of sleep before heading out for the night." I smiled as he did the same. I looked at the bruising on his arm and elbow as his left arm was in a sling. Hisr leg was up on a little rope thing holding it up._

_Hunter: "What happened?" I sighed out as I sat next to him._

_Blake: "Dad's been having an affair." He said as I sighed and put my feet up on the bed._

_Hunter: "What's new?" I asked as he smiled. I picked up one of the grapes and put it in my mouth as he did the same._

_Blake: "It was with Molly from further up out street." I shrugged._

_Hunter: "Well at least his standards have risen."_

_Blake: "He pushed me down the stairs…" My smile faded as I dropped my legs from the bed._

_Hunter: "What?" I asked as he looked down._

_Blake: "We got in a bit of an argument and he pushed me. I couldn't catch myself in time before I fell down the stairs." I felt the anger build in me as I pushed myself up. "Hunter where are you going?" I walked out as I heard him call for me._

_Margaret: "Hunter?"_

_Hunter: "Piss off." I hissed as I walked towards the canteen. I had enough. Sam had slept with countless people and mom just forgave him every time. With out even questioning it. She would take his side over anyone's._

_I walked into the canteen as I saw Sam sat at a table with a mid thirties girl. I pushed some chairs and tables out of my way as Sam stood up and frowned as the lady did the same._

_Sam: "Hunter what are you-" I brought my fist back and threw it as hard and fast as possible as it hit him with such force. He fell backwards onto the table and rolled backwards off the table as the table turned upside down._

_Lady: "I'm just going to-" I watched as she ran out with everyone else as I looked down to my dad who was holding his nose whilst it bled. He grabbed a table and helped himself up as I walked towards him._

_Sam: "What the hell are you playing at?" He asked as I quickly grabbed the collar of hisl jacket and pushed him down on the table as I looked into his brown eyes._

_Hunter: "WHY?" I shouted as he flinched._

_Sam: "Why what?" He asked as I tightened my grip as I held him down on the table._

_Hunter: "Is there some sort of switch in your head that wants to wreck everything this family has?"_

_Sam: "Get the hell off me." He pushed my shoulders as I fell back against the wall watching as he straightens himself out. "You want to know why?" He asked as he came up to me._

_Hunter: "I asked didn't I?" I said as he laughed and stood right in front of me._

_Sam: "Because of you." I frowned as he looked into my eyes. "You not my son." I frowned as he smirked. "You're adopted."_

_Hunter: "You don't know how much I wished that was true." I said as he smirked._

_Sam: "It is."_

_Hunter: "What about Blake then?" I asked as his smile grew._

_Sam: "He's mine. But you. You were some young boy we found on the streets. Nothing. No family, no friends. Just like right now."_

_Hunter: "That's where you're wrong. I have my brother."_

_Sam: "But he's not though is he?"_

_Hunter: "That's what you say but do you really think I care? I mean honestly how much were you and Margaret in my life anyway?" I asked as his smirked disappeared._

_Sam: "Yeh but Blake-"_

_Hunter: "Is my brother. No matter what you say. Because we have a brotherly bond whether we aren't or are brothers. That's family."_

_Sam: "I'm not sure he would think that when you tell him."_

_Hunter: "Who says I'm going to tell him?" I walked up to him smiling as I faced him. "If you come near me again. I will call the police and tell them what you told me. I'm sure in there books it's more like kidnapping." I said as his smile faded._

_Sam: "You little asshole." I smirked as he pushed past me._

_That was when I vowed myself never to speak to him again. Never speak to both of them. Just in case I spilled the beans. Just in case I ruined everything with Blake._

I slowly flickered open my eyes as I looked around the room. I saw nothing but darkness as I slowly pushed myself up and cleared my throat. I reached across and picked the glass of water and took a sip. I cleared my throat again as I slowly pulled the cover's off with my left hand which was actually hard. I'm right handed.

I pushed myself up and walked towards the window as I looked out to the stars watching as they all slowly passed by.

Maci: "Excuse me?" I frowned and looked to the door to see a young blonde enter as I smiled and turned around as she walked in wearing her dressing gown.

Hunter: "Yeh?"

Maci: "I don't suppose you have a lighter do you?" She asked as I smiled and pointed to my trousers as I stood in my pyjamas. She walked over and rummaged through my pockets as I watched her pull out her lighter.

Hunter: "I don't suppose you have another cig do you?" I asked as she smiled and nodded. She walked towards me as I lent back against the window as she did the same. She pulled one out and handed it to me as I smiled and took it. We both turned around and looked out the window as we both light our cigarettes. I looked to her as she inhaled and slowly exhaled as she closed her eyes. "I'm Hunter." I said as she smiled and blew out a breath.

Maci: "I know." I frowned as she smirked.

Hunter: "How?" I asked as she smirked.

Maci: "It say's it on your bed." I looked to the sign above my bed that said Hunter Bradley as I smirked.

Hunter: "Ah." I said as she giggled.

Maci: "I'm Maci."

Hunter "It's nice to meet you." I said as she turned and smiled at me. I did the same as her face was centimetres away from mine. But I didn't see what I normally saw. Lust, passion, need, desire, I saw a blonde girl with her dignity. I closed my eyes and licked my lips as I pushed myself off the window. This was when I properly learnt my feelings for Tori. Sure I told her I loved her but I didn't believe it at first. But now… I can. My feelings for her are making everyone else look…. Less appealing.

Maci: "So have you got anyone special?" She asked as I smirked.

Hunter: "No." I said as she smiled and nodded. "But I like someone…. a lot. And I know I don't want to ruin it." I said as she smiled lovingly.

Maci: "Well I wish you the best of luck." She said as I smiled.

Hunter: "Thank you."

Blake: "Hey Hunter." I looked to Blake as he looked to Maci and smiled.

Hunter: "Hey this is Maci." I said as he came over and shook her hand as they both smiled at each other.

Maci: "It's nice to meet you." I smiled as I walked towards the door.

Hunter: "I'm just going to go get a drink." I said as Blake turned around raised his eyebrows as I winked and walked out.

Maci: "So... How are you?" I smirked as soon a as I_ left. _


	20. Part 24

Tori POV

I wondered into the hospital as I looked around knowing exactly where I was going. But something caught my eye. I looked to the vending machine to see a tall dirty blonde wearing a black tank top and jeans as he repeatedly pressed one of the buttons with his left hand. I could tell he was getting angry as his muscles tensed and he pressed harder and harder. I walked up and pressed myself into his back slightly as I placed my hand under his arm and pressed the green button watching as the cup came out. He looked over his shoulder and smirked at me as I bit my lip.

Hunter: "You certainly have a way with your finger's Hanson." She laughed out as I did the same. I turned around and lent back on the vending machine as I watched him pull out his cup with his hand. I watched as he slowly grimaced as he looked down to his hand. I put my hands out as I pulled the cup out of his hands as I felt the extreme heat. I reached for a tissue as I wrapped it around the cup quickly as I looked up to see him smirking. "Do you want one?" He asked as I smiled.

Tori: "I'll share yours." I said as he smiled.

Hunter: "Sound's good." I smiled and looked down and back up to him as I saw the cigarette in her hand.

Tori: "Good sleep?" I asked as we both walked to the seats. I watched as he secretly threw the bud in the bin as I smiled.

Hunter: "Yeh it was fine. How about yourself?" I watched as Hunter stepped to the side as he let me go through the door first as he held it open. I looked to him as he looked at me and smiled. I don't think he realises how different he is around me.

Tori: "Was good. It was actually nice to finally fall to sleep without worrying about the house." I said as I sat down on the bench outside as he slowly sat down next to me.

Hunter: "I'm glad. When's your dad coming back?" He asked as I placed the cup on the bench arm.

Tori: "Next couple of days." I sighed out as he placed his hand on my thigh gently squeezing it.

Hunter: "I told you I would sort things right?" He said retracting his hand as I looked at him to see him looking out over the car park.

Tori: "Yeh?"

Hunter: "Well my friends are over there now sorting it out." He looked at me as the sides of his mouth started to rise into a smile as I looked to his lips. He licked them and looked away as I placed my hand on his knee as I sighed and looked over the car park keeping my hand on his knee. But the next thing brought a smile to my face. I felt his hand on top of mine as his finger's fell between mine entwining our hand as I looked down to see his hand. It looked so right. I rolled my hand into a fist bringing his hand with me as I tightly gripped his fingers. Feeling the warm sensation through out my body and the massive smirk growing as our hands fell between us. Hunter slowly raised our hands as I looked in the corner of my eye to see him bring it up to his lips as his warm lips pressed against the back of my hand making my body erupt with pleasure of the smallest touch as he placed a small kiss and dropped our hands again.

Tori: "So do you know when you're coming out?" I asked as he looked at me and smiled.

Hunter: "Miss me already?" He asked as I smirked.

Tori: "Something like that. Or maybe I just can't stand your brother walking around in his boxers." I said as he smiled.

Hunter: "So you would rather see me in boxers? Is that what you're saying?" He asked as I started to turn a shade of red.

Tori: "Y… well…" he smirked as I frowned.

Hunter: "I'm kidding. Hopefully today." He said gently squeezing my hand as I let out a short breath happy that he didn't say anything else on the subject. "Anyway I can't wait to see you in your underwear." I closed my eyes and threw my head back as he laughed.

Tori: "Hunter." I moaned as he stood up and pulled me with him.

Hunter: "I'm only kidding….. No I'm really not kidding that would be a_ great_ sight." He said as I looked up to see him smirking as I smiled.

Tori: "Well maybe one day." He stopped as I carried on walking with a smile plastered on my face.

Hunter: "Wait what?" He asked as I carried on walking.

Two can play at that game.


	21. Part 25

On the way back to the room Hunter filled me in on this Maci girl. I was jealous at first hearing that she came into Hunter's room to ask for a light. I mean really? Can't you go outside and ask the smokers that? But then he told me that he wasn't interested and that Blake walked in and he walked out leaving them to it. I was shocked. Hunter Bradley actually left a girl in his room when he went out to beat up a vending machine. He had been quiet since the whole boxers incident. I think he's trying to distract himself. Like when I actually said "Well maybe some day." He stopped and said "What?" well after that he spent most of the time looking at his cast on his right hand and picking it. He was trying to distract himself from me. I knew he was. And I loved that he wasn't pouncing at me every opportunity. Like for instants right now both of us are sitting on the bed as Blake and Maci talked. I'm slightly leaning against him as our hands are attached again. My legs are against my chest slightly leaning on Hunter as my knees are on his side. My head resting on his shoulder as his head leant against mine. My right elbow was on the pillow as my hand was supporting my head as we both watched Blake and Maci.

Maci: "So I was walking around the hospital all day trying to find the shop but I couldn't."

Hunter: "I'll show you later." Hunter said coolly. I looked to him as he moved his fingers in the cast.

Maci: "Thanks."

Hunter: "Mhm." He grunted as I smiled. It's like the old Hunter would have pounced and played it coolly probably would have said something on the line of

_Hunter:__ "__I__'__ll__show__you__later.__"_

_Maci:__ "__Thanks.__"_

_Hunter:__ "__You__'__re__welcome.__I__can__take__you__now__if__you__want?__"_

_Maci:__ "__Sounds__great.__"_

_Hunter:__ "__I__didn__'__t__mean__to__the__shop.__"_

Blake: "So what do you do?"

Maci: "I'm in college at the moment."

Blake: "That's cool. Anything interesting?"

Maci: "Spanish, science and Photography. How about yourself?"

Blake: "I work at a Shop in the city." I looked up at Hunter as he looked down to me. Both of us smiling.

Tori: "I can't believe you set them up." I whispered as he smiled.

Hunter: "Why's that?"

Tori: "Because I thought you would have gone for her. I mean she is pretty cute." I watched him raise his eyebrows slightly and lean in. He stopped as our noses brushed together. My breathing hitched as I looked into his bright blue eyes making my heart race.

Hunter: "There's only one blonde I have my eye on." Right on cue here's the goofy grin. I released our hands as I brought it to his neck and placed it there as he put his hand on my thigh.

Tori: "I'm sure we can do something about that…" I said as I leant our foreheads together.

Hunter: "Really? I mean Ashley Tisdale lives pretty far away." I raised my eyebrows as he smiled.

Tori: "Oh…" I leant forward and brushed our noses together as I parted my lips watching as he did the same thing. I smiled as I saw him close his eyes. I moved in and slowly licked his top lip as his lips parted more I smiled and pulled back. "Shame." I watched as his lips closed as he sucked them in and slowly parted his lips again and his jaw clenched as he opened his eyes and looked at me. Showing his extremely dark eyes. If this wasn't in any other circumstance I would be running from how scary he looks. But right now I know that he's just trying to control himself. Hunter Bradley had never been turned down before.

I smiled and bit my lip as he slowly smiled.

Hunter: "You're such a tease." He whispered as I smiled.

Tori: "That's not even the beginning." I muttered as he smiled showing his perfect white teeth as he looked to my lips.

Hunter: "Do I get to see more then?" He asked as our forehead leant against each other again.

Tori: "Depends…" I muttered as he ran his hand up my hip and to my waist as he slowly placed his hand under my top. Feeling his soft hand against my skin as I cuddled into him a bit more.

Hunter: "On?" He whispered as he drew a little circle on my hip making Goosebumps extremely obvious. And he knows it.

Tori: "Ummm…" I mumbled as his hand went lower to my jeans. I looked into his dark blue eyes as he smiled widely. I heard Blake clear his throat as we both pulled away and looked at Blake and Maci who were putting there coats on and looked anywhere but at us.

Blake: "Could you show Maci where the shop is now Hunter? I would but I promised some friends I'd meet them at that new resturant." I looked at Hunter as he pushed herself off me and nodded.

Hunter: "Come on then Mary." He slowly pushed himself up with his left arm as he straddled me. "This is harder than it looks." He said as he held himself up with his left hand. I smiled as a vein showed on his forehead as his face turned red and his eyes turned bluer. I put my hands on his waist holding him up slightly as he brought his other leg over me so he stood on the floor. "Thanks." He stood up as I looked to Maci.

Maci: "It's Maci."

Hunter: "Cool story." I shook my head and rolled my eyes as Blake smiled as well. He was seriously not interested. I watched as Hunter walked out leaving Maci walking behind as I stayed on the bed.

Blake: "You two look good together." I smiled goofily as I snuggled into the bed and brought the small blanket over me.

Tori: "Mmm…" I mumbled as I smelt the blankets which was covered in Hunter's wonderfully scent as I snuggled into the warm scent.

Blake: "I think someone's in love." He sang as he pulled his jacket on.

Tori: "Shut up." I mumbled as I sank into the blanket bringing it over my head as I closed my eyes and snuggled into the cushion. I heard Blake leave as I smiled and slowly fell back to sleep waiting for Hunter to come back.

xxxx

I felt the bed shift slightly as I smiled feeling a soft hand slowly wrap around my waist as I felt his body push into the back of mine as his hand slowly crept under my top feeling my stomach as I pushed back into him slightly. I smiled to myself as I pretended to be asleep as I felt him place a small kiss on my shoulder and on my neck as he pressed his nose against the back of my neck feeling his soft breathing against my hairs.

Hunter: "I know you're awake." He whispered against my neck as I ran my hand down his arm and to his hand as I played with his fingers.

Tori: "What makes you so sure?" I murmured as I felt him place a small kiss on the back of my neck.

Hunter: "Because every time I kiss you, you have Goosebumps." I smiled as I slowly looked up to the ceiling with my back to him as he lifted himself up slightly and looked down to me. I smiled up to him as I rolled onto my back as he rested his head on his left hand as his elbow was supporting him. I placed my left hand on his shoulder as I let my other rest on his side as we both looked into each other's eye's. Hunter slowly bent down as we both closed our eyes. His forehead rested against mine as I slightly lifted his shirt up and placed it on his abs as I bit my lip feeling his warm flesh under my fingers.

I felt him breathe on my lips as I parted my lips feeling his nose brush against mine.

Blake: "Guys are you asleep?"

Hunter: "Urgh..." Hunter rolled over onto his back as I giggled and looked over the covers to Blake who raised his eyebrows.

Tori: "Hey."

Blake: "Hi. Is Hunter there?" I looked under the covers to see Hunter shake his head.

Tori: "No." I said as Blake sighed.

Blake: "Good so you don't mind me sitting here." He walked over and sat on the bed when I heard Hunter grunt as he sat on his legs.

Hunter: "What do you want Blake?" He popped his head out of the covers as I sat up and leaned back against the post as Hunter stayed laying down.

Blake: "I was wondering if I could borrow your bike?"

Hunter: "What about yours?"

Blake: "Well yours is better than mine and I promised a girl I'd let her ride on it plus I had Shane drop me off today and my bike is at the shop."

Hunter: "Who's going to ride it back?" I looked at Blake as he smiled.

Blake: "You are."

Hunter: "I don't know if you've noticed or not but I've broken my wrist and dislocated my shoulder."

Blake: "So?"

Hunter: "So I don't think I can use one hand." He said as I giggled.

Blake: "Oh right. How about you Tori?"

Tori: "Well-"

Hunter: "No." I looked down to Hunter as he shook his head.

Tori: "What don't you trust me?" I asked as he kept his eyes on Blake.

Hunter: "I just don't want you hurt." He mumbled quietly as I smiled. "I'll call Shane up later and ask him to ride it back."

Blake: "Cool I need it by 5." He said as he stood up and walked towards the door. "Later Bro."

Hunter: "No worries." I watched as he walked out and then Hunter turned onto his side and looked to me as I did the same.

Tori: "So you don't want me to ride your bike huh?" I asked as he moved a bit closer.

Hunter: "I don't mind you riding my bike I just want to be there to make sure your okay." He mumbled as I smiled and leaned in pecking his lips as he looked at me and smiled.

Tori: "Well I'm looking forward to it." His smile widened as I pushed myself off the bed. "Right so where's your stuff?" I asked as I turned around to see his left arm behind his head and his right arm across his stomach as he looked me up and down. "Stop checking me out Bradley." I pointed my finger at him as she smiled.

Hunter: "Make me." He said as he smirked.

Tori: "You're so cheesy. Where's your stuff?" I asked as he pointed to the draw. "Okay I'll pack and you get changed." He nodded and got up as I watched him itch the back of his neck.

Hunter: "Urgh…" I smiled and walked over to him as I placed my hands on his hips he frowned and looked at me as I smiled. I put my finger's under his shirt as I slowly pulled it up as he kept his eyes on me. As soon as I pulled it over his face as I looked to his stomach to see the stitches on his stomach from where he fell through my door. But I soon got distracted by the line down his stomach separating his abs. I blew out a breath and tugged it over his head as I looked into his eyes. He stepped forward as I placed his shirt on the bed. I looked up into his bright blue eyes as I placed my hands on his hips putting my fingers through the hoops of his jeans. I pulled him closer as his stomach pressed into mind. I ran my hands up his side as I cupped his cheeks and pushed myself into him slightly. I rested my forehead against his hearing him let out a sharp breath as he wrapped his left arm around my waist resting it on my back as our noses brushed together. I parted my lips as I watched him look down his eyes turning a darker blue as I felt my heart start to race. He smiled and slowly looked up to me as I closed my eyes seeing him lean in. I felt his warm breath hit my lips as I leaned in frustrated with the waiting as I pushed my lips against his feeling him smirk into the kiss as he pushed back. Parting hisr lips and pushing harder against mine as I rummaged my hands into his hair. He tilted his head slightly as he pushed my shirt up and I felt his fingers against my skin as his finger's dipped into my trousers just above my bum as I giggled. I pulled out and looked at him to see his lips parted with a massive smirk and his eyes still closed.

Tori: "What you grinning at?" I asked as I ran my hand down the centre of his stomach feeling him tense slightly.

Hunter: "Nothing." He said as my smile widened.

Tori: "Was Hunter Bradley actually enjoying the kiss?" I asked shocked as he turned a shade of red. I put my hand to my chest and parted my lips. "Is Hunter Bradley turning red?" I asked as he smirked and turned around as he picked up a shirt and turned back to me.

Hunter: "Maybe." He muttered as I smiled and moved towards him. I held his arm as he looked up to me.

Tori: "You're actually cute when you want to be." I said as he looked down. I moved forward and was about to kiss his slightly pink cheek but he quickly looked up and captured my lips as I giggled. He pulled out as I leaned in but he pulled away. I opened my eyes and looked at him to see him smiling feeling myself getting flustered from the lust in his eyes.

Hunter: "Now whose red?" I smirked as I pushed him away.

Tori: "Get changed." I ordered as he saluted.

Hunter: "I hope you're this demanding in bed." he muttered as I turned and raised my eyebrows at him. He looked over his shoulder to me looking as if he never said anything. "What?" He smirked as I shook my head.

Tori: "Just hurry up. And yes I am." I winked to him as he smiled.

Hunter: "Looking forward to it." I gasped as he laughed.

Tori: "Who said you're getting any of this?" I said pointing up and down my body as he looked me up and down.

Hunter: "Who said I was planning to? I might just watch you in bed." He said as I laughed.

Tori: "You're such a perve." He smiled as I did the same. "Right I want to try something." I said as he nodded. "Me and you can't kiss all week." He raised his eyebrows as I smirked.

Hunter: "You serious?"

Tori: "100%." I said as he sighed and looked to the ceiling.

Hunter: "Am I aloud to kiss other people."

Tori: "No." I laughed out as he sighed.

Hunter: "Urgh…" I watched as he looked to me and his eyes looked between my eyes. "Okay." I held out my hand.

Tori: "Okay?"

Hunter: "Okay." I shook his hand.


	22. Part 26

Hunter p.o.v

Tori started to carry my bags upstairs as I followed behind. I watched as she walked into my room which was hers at the moment as she threw my bags onto the bag as she sat down on the bed.

Tori: "I'll sleep on the couch."

Hunter: "Why you afraid I might bite?" I asked as she put her hands behind her as her breasts poked out a little. I smiled and walked to my bag as I started to take out my stuff.

Tori: "No. Just thought it would be wise."

Hunter: "Well it's not. Considering who ever sleeps on there nearly breaks there back." I said as I laid down behind her as she picked up her legs and laid across the bed with her legs over mine and her head against the wall.

Tori: "Well… will it be okay?" She asked looking at me as I smiled ad shrugged.

Hunter: "It's up to you."

Tori: "Okay." She said as she looked to me smiling.

Hunter: "Good." I said as she smiled and looked down to her hands. "What do you want to do today?" I asked as she sighed and slowly pushed herself off me and crawled beside me as she laid down beside me with her head on my pillow.

Tori: "It's up to you."

I turned my head and looked at her as she did the same watching as her smile grew and her eyes turned bluer.

Hunter: "I don't know how you do it." I said as she frowned and moved a bit closer as looked back to her.

Tori: "Do what?"

Hunter: "Make me so nervous." I said as she smiled.

Danny: "Tori?" I watched as her eyes widened as mine did the same. She sat up as I stayed laying down as Danny suddenly entered the room. He looked at me and snarled. "What the fuck is this? We've been broken up not longer than a day and you're off sleeping with this piece of shit?" He said throwing his hand in my direction.

Hunter: "Hey watch your fucking mouth." I said sitting up as Tori put her arm out so I didn't get up.

Tori: "Danny what do you want?"

Danny: "I wanted to speak to my girlfriend."

Tori: "I'm not yours." I smiled as Danny stepped forward but Tori put her hand towards him as the other was still holding me back.

Danny: "Why him? I mean of all people why him?" He asked as I bowed my head.

Tori: "I don't know." she mumbled as I frowned and looked at her as she looked anywhere but at me.

Danny: "You don't know?" he said as I slid off the bed and put my feet onto the floor as I looked to Danny who smirked.

Hunter: "What the fuck are you smirking at huh?" I asked feeling my anger coming as I looked at him. Tori put her hand on my back as I looked out the window.

Tori: "Danny why don't you wait downstairs ill come and talk to you in a minute." I took in a deep breath as I pushed myself up and walked over to the side grabbing my motorbike keys.

Hunter: "Don't worry I'll leave you guys to it." I mumbled as I pushed past Danny.

Tori: "Hunter wait!" Tori called out as I walked down the stairs. I heard her run after me as she tugged on my arm. I turned and looked at her. "I'm sorry it's just I don't want to hurt him."

Hunter: "Like he hurt me?" I asked as she sighed.

Tori: "Hunter this is different."

Hunter: "Yeh. This is your perfect little life with your perfect little boyfriend. What was I huh? Just a little bit of fun on the side?" I asked as my voice got louder.

Tori: "You know that's not true." I opened the door as she closed it.

Hunter: "Get out of my way." I said moving a bit closer to her as she shook her head. I raised my hands and smashed them beside her head into the door as she flinched and closed her eyes. "Move before I make you." I hissed as she looked at me with a tear streaming down her cheek.

Tori: "Why are you being like this?" She asked as I looked between her eyes.

Hunter: "Me?" I asked as she nodded. "Tori you're the one who doesn't know what she wants. I've done nothing but try and help you. And all I've had in return is Danny beating me up. Me falling down the stairs and you choosing Danny over me."

Tori: "I'm not choosing Danny It's just I need to talk to him."

Hunter: "Well don't expect me to be around." I muttered as she bowed her head.

Tori: "Hunter I've known him for 7 years I can't just randomly call it off." I looked up to her as she closed her eyes and sighed.

Hunter: "Well don't call it off. There's obviously nothing here." I said as her face dropped.

Tori: "Well if that's what you think." She said as I looked up to her. I slowly nodded as she looked away. "Fine." She pushed past me as I sighed and walked out as I pulled my hood over my head and walked down the street.

To be honest I was scared. Terrified even. I had never had these kind of feelings for someone before and I guess me having a bit of a tantrum is one of my qualities. But I don't get why she was telling him she needed to talk to him. I mean Danny beat me up and done nothing but left Tori out of the loop as I built up her house and gave her a home.

I sighed and sat down at the bus stop.

She just let him back in after everything. And she let me go. I mean she could of said there was something between us but no she said 'Well if that's what you think.' Does that mean she doesn't think the same?

Oh fuck it. I'm Hunter Bradley. If she's going to go back to Danny I'm going to back to my old ways. Because with out her in my life I'm back to nothing.


	23. Part 27

Tori p.o.v

I walked in to see Danny sitting on the bed smiling at me.

Tori: "What do you want Danny?" I asked coldly as he patted the bed. I sighed and slowly sat down.

Danny: "Listen okay." I faced him as he looked at me and smiled. "I've loved you since the first day I saw you. You're my everything. And I don't know what I would do without you. I made one mistake. One mistake and I will do anything to make that up to you babe." I watched as he placed his hand on my thigh. "I will do anything to make it up to you. And Hunter if I have to." I smiled as he did the same. I looked to his busted lip as I sighed.

Tori: "I'm sorry." I mumbled as he smiled.

Danny: "It's okay. Seeing you have made it better." I watched as he slowly closed the gap as I didn't stop him. I think the whole thing with Hunter has just made my mind turn to goop as his lips slowly brushed against mine as he pushed me back against the bed as I didn't stop him. I wanted to feel something.

Hunter p.o.v

Hunter: "I just… shouted at her." I mumbled as the waitress nodded. "I don't know why… rtjrhthink she might be angry with me." I slurred as I looked down to the bottle of vodka in my hands as the waitress smiled.

Waitress: "Why don't you go back and see if she's alright. If she really cares about you then she wouldn't have done anything."

Hunter: "Hmmm…"

Waitress: "Listen I get off in an hour. Why don't I drive you back and I'll make sure you get in safe okay?" I nodded and sighed.

Hunter: "Thank you mum."

Waitress: "I'm not your mum love." She laughed as I sighed and placed my head on the table as I looked to the bar to see a blonde girl looking at me. She slowly walked over and sat next to me as I kept my head on the table.

Blonde: "You okay?"

Hunter: "Yeh." I sighed out as she smiled.

Blonde: "Shame I was going to ask if there was something I can do."

Hunter: "Well…." I mumbled as I sat up and looked to her. "We can have sex?" I asked as she smiled.

Blonde: "Meet me in the bathroom in 5." I nodded as she walked into the toilets.

Waitress: "You okay Hunter?" I nodded. I looked to the brunette as she bent down and brought her hand to my face as I frowned. I felt her pull something off my face as I looked in her hands to see a beer mat as I smiled.

Hunter: "I was wondering where that went." I said as she giggled.

Waitress: "You doppy git." I smiled as I looked down to my watch.

Hunter: "Right. Work calls." I said standing up as she helped me slightly.

Waitress: "Hunter you can't go to work like this." She said as she held my side.

Hunter: "I'm not." I pointed to the toilets as she laughed.

Waitress: "Ahright well don't be too long I get off soon." I nodded as I walked towards the toilets.

I turned around and looked to the slender girl as I pointed to the waitress.

Hunter: "Hey you yo." I said as she looked up and smiled. "What's your name?" I asked as she giggled and looked down then back to me.

Jess: "Jess." I smiled and bowed.

Hunter: "Nice to meet you Jess." I said as I backed into the toilets to see the blonde standing in the cubicle doors. I moved towards her as she smiled. I pushed myself into her as her back hit the wall. I pushed my lips against hers as I reached down and put my hands under her knee caps and swiftly picked her up and placed her on the sink as I ran my hand to her thigh just below her mini skirt. I smiled as she did the same feeling her warmth radiate through me. I dropped to her neck as I started to kiss down her neck feeling her pulse get faster as I speed up the kiss feeling her hands wrap around my neck.

Jess: "Hunter?" I frowned and looked to the doorway to see Jess wearing the bib thing around her waist and her black uniform as I looked to the blonde. "You need to get home." She walked over and grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door.

Blonde: "Where the fuck are you taking him?" Jess snapped back around as I watched.

Jess: "Get out of my fucking pub before I throw you out." I smirked as she pointed to the door. The blonde walked by but stopped at me.

Blonde: "Here's my number if you want to do this again." I put my hand out as I watched her hand me her card. Jess suddenly pulled it out of my hand and pointed to the door.

Jess: "I said out." I smiled as the blonde wondered over to the exit. I leant back on the bar looking at the empty place as Jess walked behind the bar turning everything off.

Hunter: "You know…. If I knew any bitter…"

Jess: "Better."

Hunter: "Sure. I would think you actually carried." I said as she turned and smiled.

Jess: "Cared?" I nodded. "Well everyone has one of those nights were one person is to hammered to know what there doing or who there doing." She said as I smiled and looked up to the ceiling.

Hunter: "I knew who she was." I said as she raised her eyebrows.

Jess: "Oh really?" She said as I nodded. I walked over and opened her hand as I held it with my left hand to see the card.

Hunter: "Her name is Sandy and she comes from New York." I nodded as I looked up into her hazel eyes.

Jess: "And who am I?" She asked as I looked up and slowly closed her hands.

Hunter: "An extremely gorgeous barmaid who has had a little too much to drink."

Jess: "Hunter I haven't had anything." I lifted my finger and pointed around her face in a circle.

Hunter: "Why's your face all wonky then?" I heard her giggle as she grabbed my finger and pulled it down.

Jess: "That would be you. Anyway you never told me what you did to your arm." I smiled as she pulled me towards the exit by my finger.

Hunter: "I fell down the stairs." She pulled me out the door as I pulled out my keys and picked my helmet up from the ground. I don't even remember leaving it here but AWESOME! I started to pull it on as I frowned. "Who turned out the lights?" I said as I felt two hands on my waist holding me still.

Jess: "Hunter..." She giggled out. "You got it on the wrong way round." She gently pulled it off my head as I adjusted to the light. "Anyway im taking you back in my car." She said poking my ribs as I sighed.

Hunter: "Fine but if you're gonna kill me can you just do it now. I have to be at work in 2 day's and I'm not sure I actually want to." I said as she giggled and grabbed my hand as I entwined them feeling her fingers relax in mine as I smiled. She pulled me towards a red Lamborghini as I wolf whistled. She put her finger over my lips.

Jess: "Shhhh… it's like 2 in the morning." She whispered as I raised my eyebrows and scrunched up my nose.

Hunter: "Sorry." I whispered as she giggled and walked over to the door as I started to tiptoe to the car as I heard her giggle.

Jess: "Get in you muppet." I smiled and got in as I pulled out my phone to see nothing I sighed and undone the window as I threw my phone out hearing Jess gasp. "Hunter? What the hell did you do that for?" She asked as I shrugged.

Hunter: "All it does is vibrate. And when I want it to it doesn't so byebye to Mr phoney." I said as she sighed.

Jess: "Where do you live?"

Hunter: "With you." I said as she giggled.

Jess: "Seriously Hunter."

Hunter: "Ummmm out about 10 minutes past Storm Chargers." She nodded as I watched her for a minute. The way she watched the road. She looked at me then back to the road as she smiled and looked at me then back to the road again.

Jess: "What?" She asked as I smiled.

Hunter: "Nothing." I said as she looked at me and back to the road.

Jess: "You have to pop by the club more often. I could use someone funny like you in that dump." She said as I smiled.

Hunter: "Yeh just don't expect me to jump on the bar."

Jess: "Yeh don't do that again." She said as I smiled. I pointed to my house as she slowed down. She came to a stop as I opened the door with her following me. I leant back on the car as she came over and grabbed my arm pulling it over her shoulder as I leant against her. She wrapped her arm around my waist as she led me towards the house. "You live here?" I nodded as I pulled out my keys. We got to the door and I put my keys in the door as I kept missing. "Give them here." She grabbed them and put it in first go as I pushed open the door. I was instantly welcomed by the darkness but the kitchen light was on. I put my finger to my mouth as I walked in with Jess. "Which room is yours?" I pointed upstairs as she slowly helped me up. I stumbled up the stairs and held tight to her as she grabbed the wall. "Which ones is yours?" I pointed to my door as she reached out and pulled the door handle slowly filling the room with light as I saw Danny fast asleep in my bed.

Tori: "Hunter?" I turned around and looked at Tori as she stood there in a towel as I looked down to the floor. "It's not what you think." She said as she moved forward I put my hand out stopping her from coming nearer.

Hunter: "Don't bother." I said as she carried on.

Jess: "I'll see you later. Come by tomorrow so I know you're alright." I nodded as she let go of me. I leant on the door frame as she walked down the stairs slowly shutting the door behind. She reached behind me and pulled the door closed to my room as I looked up to her.

Tori: "Who was that?" She asked as I looked up to her.

Hunter: "A friend." I pushed past her as she sighed.

Tori: "Hunter I swear it's not what you think." I carried on walking as she grabbed my wrist. "Will you stop!" She said pulling on my arm as I snapped it out of her grip and carried on walking.

Hunter: "Just leave me alone Tori." I mumbled out as I walked into the toilet keeping the door open as I leant against the sink turning the tap on as she leant on the door frame.

Tori: "His parent's kicked him out. He needed somewhere to stay."

Hunter: "I don't want to hear it." I said as I splashed my face.

Tori: "We didn't do anything Hunter I promise." I slammed my hands against the sink as I looked to see her flinch slightly.

Hunter: "I said I don't want to hear it!" I said through my clenched teeth as she nodded. I looked into the mirror feeling myself sober up as I looked down to the sink as I slowly let go of it. I walked towards her as I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

Tori: "Hunter please, just talk to me?" She grabbed my hand as she leant back on the door frame. I sighed and leant back on the other side as she entwined our hand. "I swear to you that I didn't do anything." She tilted her head to try and capture my eyes as I looked away.

Hunter: "It's none of my business." I mumbled as she moved closer.

Tori: "Its okay, I want to be totally honest with you." I bit the side of my mouth as I found the toilet very interesting. "Danny kissed me and I didn't stop it."

Hunter: "I don't want to hear this." I mumbled as she moved closer pressing herself against me as she cupped my cheeks.

Tori: "Will you just listen." She said sternly as I looked into her puffy eyes. "Nothing happened. We kissed and he tried to take it further but I didn't let it." She said as I looked anywhere but at her. "Please look at me." I slowly looked up to her as she pressed our foreheads together. "I don't want anyone else." She said as I placed my hands on her hips feeling her towel between my fingers.

Hunter: "You still chose him over me." I said as she sighed and pulled back. I let go of her hips as I started to walk down stairs with her behind.

Tori: "I didn't choose anyone Hunter. I just had to talk to her and explain." I turned around feeling myself spin slightly as I got to the bottom of the stairs.

Hunter: "A talk is a conversation with a drink and sitting on chairs. Not letting them use your room and sleeping in your bed whilst you go off and have a shower. I mean come on Tori?" I said as I leant back on the sofa. "If I came in and crashed on the sofa tonight where would you have slept?"

Blake: "What's going on?" I looked up the stairs to see Blake standing there in his underwear.

Hunter: "Nothing Blake. Just go back to sleep." I said as he looked to Tori.

Tori: "It's fine Blake."

Blake: "Okay just keep it down." I nodded as I walked to the kitchen with Tori behind me as Blake went to bed.

Tori: "I would have come in with you." She mumbled as I turned and looked at her as she bowed her head. "I would have asked if I could just snuggle up to you." I watched as a tear rolled down her cheek as I looked away. "You make me feel safe." She choked out as I looked up as her bottom lip trembled and tears freely streamed down her cheeks. I sighed and looked away as I looked back to her.

Hunter: "Come here." I walked over to her as she threw her arms around mw and buried her head into my chest as her sobs started to violently erupt as I rubbed her back. "Doesn't mean I've forgiven you though." I mumbled as I kissed her cheek as she giggled/cried as she nodded into my neck.

Tori: "I know." I reached down and entwined our hands as I walked over to the sofa and laid down. She frowned as I pulled her down with me. She laid on top of me as she cuddled into my side resting her head on my chest as I pulled the blanket off the side of the sofa and threw it over us. She placed one leg between mine as she placed her hand on my chest. "I really am-"

Hunter: "Just go to sleep." I cut her off as I kissed her hair line as she nodded. She cuddled into me more as I wrapped my left arm around her back and rested it on her hip as I slowly closed my eyes. "You smell good." I mumbled as I felt her bare leg slowly brushing up the bottom of my jeans as she stroked her toes across my bare skin making me smile.

Tori: "You feel good." She pushed herself up and I looked into her puffy red eyes as I smiled.

Hunter: "Well I do tend to wash." I said as she giggled and fell back onto my chest. "Night."

Tori: "Night Hunter." I smiled as I felt her breathing on my chest as I fiddled with her hair.


	24. Part 28

Hunter p.o.v

I gripped tight to the material in my hands as I flickered open my eyes to see a white towel in my hands with a half naked Tori underneath. I pulled her closer to me as I felt her hand smooth over my stomach under my shirt as I smiled. I kept my eyes closed as I felt her rub down my stomach as she reached my trousers as her hand slowly became lighter as I knew she went back to sleep. I slowly reached down and placed my hand over hers as I slowly lifted it up and placed it on her side as I grabbed the pillow beneath me and placed it under my shoulder as I lifted her head and slowly placed her head on the pillow as I shuffled off the couch watching as she snuggled into the pillow as I pulled the blanket up around her. I kneeled down onto the floor and reached forward pushing a piece of hair behind her ear as she shuffled into the pillow.

Hunter: "Tori?" I whispered as I watched her frown and snuggle into her pillow. "Tori?" I asked as I leant forward watching as she frowned. I leant forward and placed my head on the cushion beside her. "Hey?" I said as she slowly flickered her eyes open as she gripped tight to the pillow. I smiled as her eyes flickered open showing those perfect green eyes.

Tori: "What's up?" She said huskily as I moved forward and pecked her nose.

Hunter: "I'm just going for a run." I said as she smiled and closed her eyes. "I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't think I did a runner." I said as she smiled and bit her lip.

Tori: "I'll make you some breakfast." She said as I smiled.

Hunter: "I've got to tell you something first." I said as she kept her eyes closed. "Last night you told me something and I thought it would only be fair if I told you something as well." I said as she slowly opened her eyes. "Last night I kissed someone." I said as she looked straight at me. "I didn't know what I was doing and I know it isn't an excuse or out but I needed to tell you." I said as a smile formed on her lips. "What?" I asked as she moved forward and pecked my cheek.

Tori: "Go for your run." She said as I frowned.

Hunter: "What? Aren't you going to shout at me or something?"

Tori: "I'm just surprised you told me to be honest." She said as I frowned.

Hunter: "Why wouldn't I have?" I asked as she shrugged.

Tori: "I don't know." She mumbled as she looked to my cast. "When does it come off?"

Hunter: "Urgh, 5 weeks." I said as she looked down then back to me.

Tori: "Are you right handed?" I nodded as she smiled sympathetically. "Well I'll just have to help you." I nodded again as she smiled. "Good. Now are you going for this run?" I nodded and pushed myself up. "I promise Danny will be gone by the time you get back." I looked down to her as she smiled shyly at me.

Hunter: "Okay." I nodded as I walked to the stairs.

Tori: "Hunter?" I turned and looked at her as she smiled and looked over the sofa.

Hunter: "Yeah?"

Tori: "Are we okay?" She asked as I licked my lips and looked down.

Hunter: "Yeah we're good." I said as I looked back up to her to see her smile.

Tori: "Good."

Blake: "Right now you're both done." I frowned and looked to the kitchen to see Blake walk out.

Hunter: "Urgh, how long have you been in there for?" I asked as he walked towards the door.

Blake: "Since you guys were cuddled up on the sofa all smoochie and stuff."

Hunter: "Thanks for the warning. Whatever, I'm going to get changed." I said as I started to walk upstairs.

Blake: "Don't forget your lead, Tori's training you well."

Hunter: "Shut up." I mumbled.

I started on my run as I wore my grey trackies and black tank top with my running shoes and my IPod in my pocke. I had probably managed to run around 3 miles before I came to a halt feeling a pain to my chest as I slowed my speed down and leant against a pole as I took a sip of my water.

Tina: "Hunter?" I frowned and looked down the road as I saw Tina frowning looking at my cast as I turned and walked in the opposite directions as I put my headphones in my ears. "Hunter don't ignore me." I started to turn a corner until I felt a tug to my shirt. I turned around and looked at Tina as she frowned. "Why were you ignoring me?" She asked as I took out my headphones.

Hunter: "Sorry did you say something?" I asked knowing full well she did.

Tina: "I've been trying to ring you." She said as I raised my eyebrows.

Hunter: "Really? I got a new phone… and dropped it." I said as she nodded. She looked down to my arm as I looked around nervously.

Tina: "What happened to your arm?" She asked as she stepped forward and placed her fingers on my cast.

Hunter: "Broke it."

Tina: "Obviously." There was an awkward silence as I looked anywhere but at her. "How have you been?"

Hunter: "Good, how about yourself?" I asked as I felt her finger's glide down mine.

Tina: "Good… But I miss you." She took a step closer as I looked to her seeing her closer than I thought as her eyes looked straight into mine as we found ourselves in some sort of moment. She stepped closer again as she ran her hand to my side. "I've missed this." She whispered as she moved closer to me. I parted my lips as I looked down to her lips feeling my mouth turn dry as they came closer. I pushed my face to the side as I bit my top lip and looked down the road as she took a step back.

Hunter: "I Urgh, I need to go." I said nodding as I looked to her as she tilted her head.

Tina: "Hunter I'm sorry… I didn't mean-" I put my headphones in as I started to walk off. "Hunter?" I turned around as I jogged backwards pointing to my ears.

Hunter: "Sorry I can't hear you." I said as I turned around and carried on running.

FFFFUUUCCCKKK!

I hate this. I'm trying to control myself so bad. But then all these people are coming into my life or popping back in. I want Tori, need Tori even. But yet I can't stop myself from touching anyone else. I sound like the worst person in the world. But every since I was 15 I've been like this. I can't suddenly stop after 4 years. But I'm trying. I really am.

Please check out my new story 'The Family Parasite' and leave a review please!


	25. Part 29

Tori p.o.v

I walked down the street as I watched Hunter run along the road.

Tori: "Hunter?" I sang out as he carried on running. I watched for a minute as sweat broke out on his shoulders and his chest as I watched him pass me on the other side of the road as I turned around and watched him back as I saw the slight wet line down his spine separating his shoulder blades as I licked my lips. He looked over his shoulder and looked straight past me as his eyes suddenly locked with mine. He stopped running and a smile formed on him face as he turned around fully and started to walk towards me with his chest heaving as I stood and watched as he crossed the road.

Hunter: "Checking me out Hanson?" I smirked as he hoped up on the pavement and stood in front of me.

Tori: "Maybe just a little." I said as he smirked.

Amber: "You two are so cute." I looked at Amber as she came out of the shop. Oh shit I forgot she thought we were a couple. I looked to Hunter as he smiled and looked to the floor as he looked back to Amber. "Where having a get together tonight, do you guys want to come?"

Hunter: "What do you think babe?" I grabbed Hunter's hand and looked to him as he smiled and let go of my hand and pulled me into him feeling his warm body push into mine as I wrapped my arm around his waist.

Tori: "Yeah definitely."

Hunter: "Okay sounds cool." I felt Hunter's hand dip into my back pocket as he squeezed my bum slightly making me jump as he chuckled to herself.

Amber: "Alright Hunter, Kelly wants a word about your shifts." I looked to Hunter as he nodded. He looked down to me as he smiled and leant forward placing his lips on my cheek as I closed my eyes feeling the warm sensation take over me as I gripped tight to his tank top. He pulled back as I opened my eyes. "Oh come on Hunter give her more than th-" I felt his lips crash into mine as he held my bum keeping me straight as I bent back slightly as his soft lips pulled back and reattached to mine as I reached up and held his cheeks as I tilted my head slightly getting into the kiss as I ran my hands into his hair. "Okay this is not what I want to see." I heard Amber walk away as I kept the kiss going. I pushed myself into him as I wrapped my arms around his neck as he backed up into a car as the alarm suddenly went off. We both jumped apart as Hunter looked down at the car and quickly got up and looked back to me as I put my fingers to my lips, sucking my bottom lip in as he smirked.

Hunter: "I urgh, I gotta go." I smiled and nodded as he walked backwards almost tripping over a bin as I smirked and watched as he entered the shop as he flashed me a smile and walked in.

Blake: "Okay not something I wanted to see this early in the morning." I turned around to see a shocked Blake.

Tori: "Yeah was a bit unexpected." I said as he smirked.

Blake: "Yeah right. You looked like you enjoyed it." He said as I blushed slightly.

Tori: "Your brother is a really good kisser." I said as he closed her eyes.

Blake: "Ewww, Tori."

Tori: "He is." I laughed out as we both headed back to the house. As soon as we got to the door I looked over my shoulder to see Hunter taking to Kelly as I watched Hunter smile and nod as Kelly talked. His eyes wondered to me as his smile widened as mine did the same. He licked his lips and bowed his head slightly as he looked back up to Kelly.

Blake: "Stop gawping and close the door." I walked in and closed the door as I went straight up to Hunter's room.

Hunter p.o.v

I walked as fast as I could back to the house feeling extremely turned on. Like extremely.

I walked through the front door and took off my shirt and through it into the washing machine and picked up my white tank top and threw it on as I made my way up to the room.

I stopped at my door as I heard some rustling. I blew out a big breath as I jumped up and down and shook my neck.

Get a fucking hold of yourself Bradley.

It's not like your gonna be kissing her for the first time.

Just knock.

Knock.

Reach your fucking hand up you twat.

I slowly brought my hand up and tapped on the door.

Great.

She probably thinks you're a fucking mouse.

Actually hit the door with your knuckles not your finger this time.

I cleared my throat and knocked on the door as I felt my palms sweat as I heard her come to the door. She slowly opened the door as I watched her smirk and lean on the door slightly.

Tori: "And what can I do for-" I took a step forward and crashed my lips into hers as her arms instantly wrapped around my neck bringing me closer as I walked into the room with her backing up as I pushed the door with my hand as I kept our lips together. I locked the door and pulled out of the kiss to quickly reattach our lips as I titled my head slightly. She turned us around as she pushed me back till I hit the bed instantly sitting down as I placed my hands on her thighs as she kept the kiss going. She brought her knees up onto the bed as she straddled me, pushing me down as I laid down as her hands found my stomach. I looked up to her as she slowly pushed my top up and looked down to my stomach as she bit her lip. I ran my hands up her bare legs as she wore her denim mini skirt as I found my hands wondering more than they should be. I watched as she closed her eyes and raised her head as I pulled myself up and attached my lips to her neck. "Shit.." She moaned as I sucked on her collar bone and ran my hands to the inside of her thigh as I felt the heat rising from her. Her chest started to heave against mine. "Hunter…" I pulled my hand back and wrapped it around her waist and to the small of her back as I held her close and flipped us over hearing her let out a squeal as I smiled and looked down to her as she giggled. I bent down and attached our lips as she wrapped her arms around my neck bringing me closer to her as I laid down between her legs pushing my waist into her centre slightly as she let out a loud gasp into my mouth as I smiled and gently rocked into her as she parted the kiss and kept her lips parted as I felt her breathing becoming heavier. She slightly rocked herself against my leg as I felt a dampness forming on my knee as I brought my hands down and to the bottom of her top as I started to pull it up. She lifted her arms slightly as I pulled it straight off her as I bent down and attached my lips to her neck as I ran my hand down her soft body that seemed to have gotten a lot hotter and her breathing become faster as she rocked harder against me as I sucked onto her neck hearing her moans escape her mouth as I brought my hands to hers and entwined them as I raised them above her head and pinned her down as I sucked on her neck feeling her body arch slightly into mine.

Sydney: "Hunter, Tori you home?" I pulled away and looked down to her as her eyes fluttered open. I kept our hands together as her breathing was still fast as I looked into her eyes watching as they looked between mine.

Tori: "Hunter what do we-" I bent down and attached our lips softly again as I felt her smile into the kiss. I pulled back and looked down to her as she smiled and fluttered her eyes open.

Hunter: "Can I urgh... can I take you on a date?" I asked nervously as I saw her smile widen as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

Tori: "Hmmm, depends." She said softly as I raised my eyebrows.

Hunter: "On?" I asked as she bit her lip.

Tori: "If I can have another kiss." I smiled and bent down tilting my head slightly as I kissed her bottom lip as her lips closed on mine as I kept myself up with my left arm. I grazed my tongue across her bottom lip as her mouth parted a bit more.

Sydney: "Hunter?" I hear a knock on the door as I pulled back and buried my head into the crook of her neck feeling her giggle as I let out a sigh.

Tori: "He will be out in a sec." She called out.

Sydney: "Okay I'll wait downstairs." I pulled back to look down to her as she smiled.

Tori: "Okay we got a bit carried away." I nodded and smiled.

Hunter: "Are you saying yes for me taking you out then?" I asked as she smirked and nodded.

Tori: "I would love to. But what happened to the rule about me and you kissing?"

Hunter: "I think we already broke that." I said as she smirked and rolled her eyes.

Tori: "Right well considering this would be our first date..." She grinned her head off as I mirrored it. "I don't think we should be kissing." She said slowly walking her fingers up my stomach and stopped as she placed her whole hand in the middle of my stomach as she ran her hand down.

Hunter: "What if Amber says something tonight?" I asked as I found myself bending down to her as she ran her hand down my stomach slowly.

Tori: "Then we say that we've been dared or something. I want to save our next kiss for our first date." She said softly as I hovered above her feeling her hand on my belt as I brushed our noses together.

Hunter: "I don't know if ill be able to control myself." I whispered as I leant down and brushed my lips against hers as her lips parted.

Tori: "Try." She whispered out as I licked my lips and closed my eyes as I felt her warm breath against my lips. "For me." She whispered as I felt her hand run to my side as I blew out a breath and pushed myself up as I inhaled a deep breath as I straddled her. I put my hands over my face and slowly brushed my eyes and my mouth as I pushed myself off her and onto the floor as I walked to the door. I looked back to her to see her sitting up on her elbows as she bit her lip and smirked. I walked back to her and bent down on the bed as I cupped her cheeks and bent forward pecking her cheek as I pulled back and winked at her.

Hunter: "I'll be back at 5 so we can head off to Amber's thing at around 6?" I said as she nodded. "Cool."

Tori: "Do you mean it?" I frowned and looked to her as she pushed herself up slightly. "The date?" I nodded as her smile widened. "Do you even know what to do on a date?" She asked as my smile faded and my mind went completely blank.

Shit…

I had never been on a date before..

Hunter: "Yeah of course." Lies.

How hard can it be?

….


End file.
